Pour un enfant
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Défi de La Nouille. Harry et Draco sont sortis ensembles au collège, mais ils finissent pas se séparer. Quelques années après Harry revient, mais malheureusement pas tout seul...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Ceci est le premier chapitre du défi de La Nouille.

Donc je me dois de rajouter au Disclaimer que même le sujet de la fanfiction ne m'appartient pas tout à fait.

Amiah Nakinnass.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tout était sombre ; même la lune se refusait à éclairer cette demeure. La baie vitrée largement ouverte, les rideaux s'envolaient à chaque coup de vent, allant caresser le visage et l'épaule de l'homme prostré sur une chaise au centre de ce qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une chambre ; leur chambre lorsqu'ils venaient au manoir... Les larmes s'étaient tarie et c'était maintenant un pesant silence qui régnait en ces lieux. Seul le mince bruit de papier que l'on tord rompait le fragile équilibre de la pièce. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un univers lumineux mais l'homme ne bougea pas, laissant venir à lui le nouveau venu. Celui ci s'agenouilla devant le premier et lui pris délicatement la tête en ses mains, le forçant ainsi à la relever.

-Draco. Appela t-il doucement.

Le dénommé leva difficilement des yeux mort sur l'adulte qui se trouvait face à lui et les rebaissa ensuite, comme déçu que ce ne soit pas un autre qui se soit trouver à cette place.

-Draco je t'en pris, regarde moi. La voix de ce nouveau venu était tendre et chaleureuse, cependant elle ne toucha en rien Draco qui persistait à ne fixait que ses genoux.

Las l'homme se leva et retourna vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Arrivé à celle ci, une main se posa sur son épaule, tendis qu'il jetait un dernier regard à sa progéniture.

-Comment va -il Lucius ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'aille encore plus mal qu'hier Narcissa.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur enfants tristement avant de refermer la porte sur lui, conscient du fait que quoi qu'il puisse faire rien à par la solitude ne pourrait apaiser leur fils.

-Il ne mange plus et ne dors plus. S'il continue ainsi il va finir par mourir Lucius. Nous devons faire quelque chose !

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire Narcissa, rien. Nous avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions.

-Lui ouvrir la porte et le regarder dépérir n'est pas 'tout ce que nous pouvons faire' !

-Narcissa. Il a besoin de se retrouver seul. Cela ne l'aidera pas que nous soyons toujours derrière lui à , sans arrêt, le surveiller comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il à demander asile chez nous.

-Cette maison est aussi la sienne Lucius ! Et nous somme ses parents, nous devons veillez à son bonheur !

-Nous avions confié cette fonction à un autre Narcissa, ne l'oubliez pas. Nous lui avions confier Draco dés lors où nous avons accepter leur relation. Ce n'est plus à nous de veillez à son bonheur à présent, mais à lui.

-Il est parti Lucius ! Il l'a laissé ! Draco est effondré ! Comment voulez vous que je délègue encore la charge du bonheur de mon fils !

La maître de maison avait maintenant les yeux plein de larmes, elle fixait son mari avec toute la rancoeur qu'elle ne pouvait déverser sur le responsable de son malheur, le responsable du malheur de son fils. Voyant cela, Lucius n'hésita pas ; il referma sur elle ses bras puissant et la serra très fort contre lui afin de la consoler.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez Narcissa. Mais il faut accepter pour nous n'y pouvons rien pour le moment. Lorsqu'il aura commencé à panser ses blessures, là seulement nous pourrons intervenir. Pas avant.

-Mais...

-Je le sais Narcissa. Je le sais...

Le maître de maison ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put et leva la tête au ciel afin de s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Lui aussi était triste. Triste à en mourir de voir son tendre enfant au pris avec de tel démons, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'attiser son mal en le forçant ou en le brusquant. Aussi serra t-il plus fort sa femme contre lui lorsqu'il la sentit trembler de sanglot contenue alors que derrière la porte les même bruits recommençaient.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Draco avait quémandé l'hospitalité à ses parents qui ne la lui avait pas refuser. Il avait été anéantit et l'était toujours cependant, il accepter maintenant l'étreinte réconfortante de son père et les repas de sa mère. Peu à peu Draco faisait fit de sa détresse et essayait de ne plus pleurer. La journée il sortait un peu dans le jardin et pour le dîner il le prenait à present comme tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Mais son sourire ne trompait personne, pas même lui. Et seul, le soir dans sa chambre il se laissait aller, pour la seule fois en vingt quatre heures. Mais c'est ce moment là que choisi son père pour entrer dans la pièce. Celui ci posa sur son fils un regard compatissant avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et de l'entourer de ses bras, tendrement, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

-Je suis désolé père. Fit la voix haché de Draco contre le torse de son paternel.

-De quoi mon fils ?

-De m'être trompé à ce point !

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé Draco. Et tu n'as pas à être désolé.

-J'aurais du vous écouter lorsque vous disiez qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Vous aviez raison... Mais...mais je l'aimais...

Et le blond refondit en larme dans les bras de son père qui le berça tendrement.

-Je sais que tu l'aimais Draco. Je le sais.

-Je n'aurais jamais du aller contre votre décision.

-Tu te trompe. Tu as bien fait Draco. Car si tu nous avez écouter, tu serais passé à côté de tout ces petits moments de bonheur.

Draco leva ses yeux gris encore humide vers son père et le fixa avec incompréhension. Malfoy senior se contenta d'un petit sourire bienfaisant avant de caresser légèrement les cheveux de son fils.

-Oui. Tu as été heureux, non ?

-Oh oui ! C'était merveilleux.

-Dans ce cas, tu as eu raison. Si tu l'aimais Draco, si tu as été heureux ne serais ce que cinq secondes avec lui, cela veux dire que tu as eu raison de t'opposer à nous et de vivre avec lui.

-Mais il est partit !

Et les sanglot reprirent de plus belle tendis qu'une grande main passait et repassait dans le dos du blond afin de le calmer.

-Il doit avoir ses raisons Draco.

-Je... Mais pourquoi ?

-Lui seul le sais.

-Il ne m'aimait pas ? Je... J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi père, pourquoi ?

-Draco, Harry est tellement bizarre. Qui sais ce qui lui ai passé par la tête.

-Ce n'est qu'un menteur ! Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait ! On ne devait plus se quitter !

-Chuuut... Du calme Draco. Si ça te fait du bien de penser ça, pense le. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil. N'oublie jamais ce que tu as ressentit pour lui. N'oublie pas tout ces petits moment. Couvre les de ressentiment si tu le veux, mais ne les oublies pas...

Draco écoutait son père avec application et hocha la tête, comme un enfant qui a bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Avec possessivité, le blond s'accrocha à la robe de sorcier de son père et continua à pleurer tout en parlant avec celui qui avait contribué à sa naissance. Peu à peu, ses points se relâchèrent et Draco s'endormit la tête appuyé sur le torse de l'homme.

Le temps passa depuis cet événement et le seigneur des ténèbres fut enfin mis hors jeu. Ce fut la fête dans tout le monde Sorcier, chacun souhaitant félicité le survivant. Mais celui ci avait mystérieusement disparut, tout comme après sa première année de formation d'auror. Peu après le ministère commença à faire arrêter les Mangemorts et Lucius et Narcissa n'y échappèrent pas. Tout deux furent arrêtés au saut du lit par une belle journée d'été. Ils furent conduit devant le tribunal presque aussitôt du fait de la position de Lucius et furent jugés. Leur procés dura de longues heures durant lesquelles plusieurs témoins furent entendu dont le Draco et Dumbledore. Après un long moment de délibération je ministre de la magie revint et annonça sont verdict.

-Après délibération du Magenmagot, il a été décrété que les accusés Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black sont déclarés... innocents.

Les éclats commencèrent à ce faire entendre lorsque le ministre cru bon de rajouter :

-Et ce uniquement grâce au rôle qu'à joué leur fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy durant la guerre. A supposer que ses parents l'y ont aidé. Malgré tout, il leur sera demandé la somme de quatre mille gallions afin de réparer les préjudices commis. La séance est levé.

Un magnifique sourire éclairait les lèvres de Draco lorsqu'il sortit accompagné de ses parents du ministère et qu'il retourna au manoir Malfoy. Peu après leur arrivé Albus vint les voir et ils passèrent une très agréable soirée, d'ailleurs, avant la fin de celle ci, Draco ce fit offrir le poste de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Ce que bien sûr il accepta. Les jours passait toujours au même rythme pour Draco qui se remettait petit à petit de sa déception amoureuse avec son ex fiancé Harry Potter. Le matin Lucius partait pour le ministère, où il avait récupéré son poste, et le soir il rentrait tandis que Narcissa et lui restaient tranquillement à la maison à lire ou à faire de la musique. Il était bien loin de ce doutait que quelque chose se préparait bien loin du manoir Malfoy et de sa tranquillité. En effet, du côté du Terrier un événement extraordinaire venait de se passé et cela allait changer beaucoup de chose.

-Harry ! S'écrièrent tout la grande famille Weasley.

Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique se tenait en effet devant la cheminer de ma maison de son meilleurs ami, Ron Weasley aprés deux ans d'absences. Celui ci n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fut assaillit par une horde de Weasley tous plus heureux les uns que les autres.

-Mais enfin Harry où t'étais passé !

-On c'est fait un sang d'encre nous !

-Harry James Potter ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !

Le cris qui avait retenti à l'instant était celui de Ron qui venait tout juste de se rendre comte de ce que tenait son meilleurs ami. Le dit meilleur ami le regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire goguenard au bec tendis qu'il abaissa délicatement le capuchon de la petite chose qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il révéla alors une petite tête blonde qui tourna vers eux de superbe yeux émeraude.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ron enfin, tu vois bien que c'est un enfant !

-C'est une adorable petite fille Harry, à qui est elle ?

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire et déposa la dit adorable fille au sol avant de sortir tout ses autres bagages.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas une fille. Il s'appelle Gabriel Harry Malfoy.

-QUOI ?

A suivre...

* * *

En espérant que ça vous à plus.

A bientôt !

Amiah.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pour un enfant (Titre qui m'est venu comme ça mais qui risque de changer si l'histoire ne correspond pas tout à fait.)

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Je m'excuse de vous avoir laissée comme ça sur votre faim. Pour tout vous dire je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecteur, cela me fait plaisir. Vraiment. Mais il n'empêche que je vais quand tenter l'examen pour avoir ma carte d'auteur à fin sadique. LOL

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Tout ça ? C'est merveilleux ! Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique ! Continués à m'envoyer plein de jolies petit messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

**marion-moune; onarluca; Emi ; zaika; Griffounette; Sam Redwolf; lylye; mini pouce06**: Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que mon texte vous plaise. J'espère que vous continuerez à le lire.

**Cèdre** : Je ne voulais pas être cruelle en m'arrêtant là, mais seulement donner envie au lecteur de continuer, j'en ai eut être trop fait lol.

**Krystene**: Pour te faire plaisir j'ai allongé le chapitre deux, en espèrant que je puisse faire parreille avec ceux à venir.

**LightofMoon:** Harry n'est pas narcissique, (enfin de mon point de vu.) Si il a appeler le bébé comme lui c'est qu'il voulait tout de même le "marquer" comme sien (ne faite pas attention au mots que j'emploie) du fait qu'il n'est pas marrié à Draco donc qu'il avait tout le loisir de lui donner son nom à lui. Hors il lui a donné le nom 'Malfoy' ce qui est une grande preuve d'amour envers Draco. Le prénom Harry, c'est juste pour rappeler qu'il est tout de même le père porteur. lol.

**Vert emeraude** : Pas grave si tu n'as pas lu. Le fait que tu m'informe que toi aussià écrit une fic sur ce défi m'est très utile. N'étant pas au courant, je pense que je vais m'emprésser d'aller la lire afin de ne pas faire la même chose que toi. (et puis je suis sûr que tu as écrit quelque chose de superbe.)

**lilou **: Je suis heureuse... Snif. Vraiment. Ta review est celle qui me fait le plus plaisir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis désolé que mon résumer te fasse croire cela mais comme il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout écrire. C'est dans mon profil qu'il y est le plus complet. Sinon en ce qui concerne Les parents, j'ai pensé que Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient pas obligé d'être des parents indigne qui pense avant tout à leur rang mais des parents normaux, et cela me fait plaisir que tu apprécie. Pour les scènes du début, j'avoue avoir voulu m'inspirer de la fic : Dans l'attente du souvenir que je conseil au passage, mais je n'ai pas réussi alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pus. Ravi de voir que ça à eu l'effet esconté. Au fait, je dois préciser aussi que je suis une grande fan de Lucius alors... Pour la raison du départ de Harry tu devra patienté encore un peu mais en ce qui concerne la réaction des parents tu as bien raison.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne auquel cas, je m'excuse et jure de le faire savoir au prochain chapitre. Ravie que mon texte vous plaise : Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire et déposa la dit adorable fille au sol avant de sortir tout ses autres bagages._

_-Hermione, ce n'est pas une fille. Il s'appelle Gabriel Harry Malfoy._

_-QUOI ?_

Le nouvel arrivant, si il n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde ne pouvait à présent plus en douter. La totalité des membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que leurs invités avaient le regard fixé sur Harry et de temps en temps faisait quelques allés et retour vers l'enfant qui jouait à ses pieds.

-Harry, tu plaisantes. Ce gosse n'est pas un Malfoy quand même ?

Le dit Harry fit un large sourire à son meilleurs ami avant de hocher la tête naïvement.

-Bien si.

-Harry, tu veux dire que cet enfant est...

-Cet enfant est mon fils ainsi que celui de Dra... de Malfoy.

Malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour essayer de se sortir le blond de la tête cela avait été mission impossible, aussi Harry devait il surveiller les moindre de ses paroles afin que ses amis ne l'importune pas sur ce sujet qui malgré le temps restait tout de même épineux. Mais de ce côté là, le brun n'avait pas de souci à ce faire, parce que la nouvelle de l'existence de son enfant avec fait l'effet d'une bombe et personne ne semblait apte à pensé à autre chose.

-Harry, quand tu dis 'enfant', ça veux dire que tu l'as mis au monde ?

-Mais bien sûr Ron ! Ne fait pas attention Harry, dis moi plutôt, quel âge il a ?

-Il a deux ans.

Le regard du Griffondor s'adoucit lorsqu'il se posa sur la petite tête blonde à ses pieds. Gabriel ressemblait en tout point à ses deux pères ; il avait de magnifique cheveux blond et une peau si pâle qu'elle en paraissait translucide par moment, c'était là l'héritage Malfoy à n'en pas douter. Mais malgré tout, il possédait aussi splendide yeux vert ainsi que des cheveux en bataille qu'Harry n'avait aucun mal à identifier. C'est dans un mouvement plein de tendresse que le sauveur du monde sorcier repris son enfant dans ses bras et le présenta correctement à tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit Harry ?

-Et puis où étais tu ces derniers temps hein ! Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles ! Fit Ronald légèrement agacé de tout ces secrets.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul Ron. C'est tout. Loin du monde sorcier.

-Et loin de tes amis.

Cette fois c'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Sans quitter le regard de son ami elle s'avança vers lui et lui lança une claque retentissante sur la joue.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait Harry ? Tu es parti sans rien nous dire ! Laissant un Draco effondré qui n'en savais pas plus que nous. Tu es revenu l'espace d'une bataille et tu t'es de nouveau volatilisé, sans un mot ! Nous nous sommes inquiété, NOUS !

A bout de nerf, la jeune fille commença à pleurer dans les bras de son futur mari laissant ainsi la relève à une Molly Weasley plus que remonter.

-Et tu réapparaît comme un fleur, sans un mot d'excuse, comme si c'était normal ! Harry, tu n'es plus un enfant, nous nous sommes un sang d'encre ! Passe encore que tu ai fait un enfant sans nous en avertir, mais tu t'en aille sans même un hiboux, pas même le moindre petite message durant deux ans Harry DEUX longues années !

-Maman a raison Harry, nous nous sommes inquiété.

-Et puis tu as pensé à Draco ? Hein, tu y a pensé ? Ses parents ont été arrêté, peu après la chute du lord noir, il était mort de peur Harry !

Potter avait baissé la tête et se laissé disputer sans dire un mot, conscient de ses erreurs. Les yeux fermaient, il attendait que la famille eu finit ses réprimandes mais le nom de Draco lui fit perdre tout contrôle, il releva vivement la tête faisant sursauter l'enfant et cria sans même s'en rendre compte.

-NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE LUI ! Taisez vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Tout ce turent en entendant la voix forte de Harry retentir. Mais le silence ne dura pas, il fut rapidement couvert par les pleurs de l'enfant qu'Harry essaya tant bien que mal de consoler.

-Gabriel, chut, je t'en pris, ne pleur pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Là, chut... Tout va bien, tu vois bien. Je ne le referais plus, promis.

Le brun releva les yeux vers sa famille d'adoption se pinça les lèvres avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de la sorte. Et vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas du partir comme je l'ai fait il y a deux ans. J'ai fuit, et je l'avoue cela n'a servie à rien.

Hermione, dont les sanglots s'étaient apaiser depuis longtemps maintenant, se releva et le pris tendrement dans ses bras, rapidement imité par tout le reste de la maisonnée.

-Bas, ce n'est pas bien grave après tout. Tu es là, non. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui.

-Mais ne nous refait plus jamais ça !

-Plus jamais.

En souriant ils aidèrent Harry et son fils à s'installer dans la chambre des jumeaux, eux allaient dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à revenir. Harry était heureux de se retrouver de nouveau dans cette ambiance bienfaisante, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'avait était qu'un long rêve. A tel point qu'il s'attendait à voir arrivé Draco à tout moment pour rentrer dans leur ancienne maison. Mais cela n'arriva pas, et bien qu'il s'en était douté ; déjà du fait que son ex n'était même pas au courant de son retour, il ne pus s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Inspirant profondément pour chasser sa tristesse, Harry consentit à se lever pour passer à table, en poignant au moment son fils qui jouait paisiblement sur le sol de la chambre. Durant le repas, Harry fut mis au courant de tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant son absence. Les jumeaux se chargèrent des nouvelles les plus drôle et Hermione des plus sérieuse comme toujours.

-Ah ! C'était vraiment trop drôle !

-Je n'en doute pas George. Bon Harry, comme je voulais te le dire, avant qu'ils ne me coupe la parole.

-oh, c'est bon !

-Fred !

-Je me tais, c'est bon.

-Donc je disais ! Fudge n'est plus ministre de la magie.

-Ah, et qui est ce ?

-Un dénommé Scrimm... quelque chose, je ne sais plus très bien. Mais ce n'est pas important.

-Pour une fois que la Miss je sais tout, ne sais pas !

-C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

-Tout à fait, parce qu'il marquera la fin de votre petite vie si vous n'arrêtez pas !

Harry ne pus se retenir plus longtemps de rire. Qu'il aimait cette ambiance de fête perpétuelle qu'il y avait au Terrier. Il ne regrettait en rien le fait d'être revenue au contraire.

-Ah Harry, tu savais que McGo arrêtait d'enseigner ?

Piqué dans sa curiosité Harry releva la tête de son assiette et observa Ron avec attention.

-Oui. Il paraîtrait que, la guerre l'aillant privé de toute sa mobilité, elle ai décider de se retirer.

-McGonagall qui prend sa retraite ?

-Et oui !

-Mais qui va la remplacer ?

-Ca, c'est ma surprise Harry. Fit une voix à la porte d'entré.

Le brun n'eu même la peine de se retourner pour voir la personne qu'il l'eu déjà retenue. Après tout, n'était ce pas cet homme qui lui avait servit de mentor durant toute sa jeunesse.

-Dumbledore.

-C'est bien moi Harry. Cela faisait longtemps dit moi. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonsoir ?

Sans même y réfléchir, Harry se précipita dans les bras du vieil homme qui sourit plus tendrement que jamais sous les regards indulgent des maîtres de maison.

-Dumbledore, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

-Alors à lui tu t'excuse, mais pas à nous. C'est du jolie. Railla gentiment Bill.

Harry tourna la tête pour lui sourire mais au lieu de cela il écarquilla les yeux à la vu de son fils qui, avait réussi à descendre de sa chaise spéciale, et qui trottinait joyeusement vers lui.

-Oh, comme il est mignon.

-Vous êtes bien le premier à avoir vu du premier coup d'oeil que c'est un garçon Dumbledore, bravo.

Celui ci se contenta de sourire en prenant le bout de chou dans ses bras. L'enfant semblait tout heureux dans les bras de cet homme et commença à lui tirer la barbe pour lui montrait qu'il l'aimait bien.

-Je crois qu'il vous a adopté.

Le pétillement des yeux de son ancien directeur certifia à Harry qu'il en était de même pour lui et cela le fit sourire encore plus si c'était possible.

-Ton fils est vraiment magnifique Harry.

-Comment avez vous su ? Fit il vraiment surpris.

-Les yeux Harry, les yeux.

-Oh.

-Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Je suis venu pour te voir. Alors, comment va tu ?

L'ex Griffondor eu un peu de mal à se remettre de son étonnement et commença à parler un peu sans s'en rendre compte puis ferma les yeux fortement en inspirant pour se reprendre et répondit enfin au vieil homme.

-Je vais très bien Dumbledore. Je suis très heureux d'être de retour.

-Bien, très bien. Et compte tu restais parmi eux longtemps Harry ? Toi qui aime ne dépendre de personne.

-Et qui ai dépendu de quelqu'un durant presque toute ma vie. Se moqua gentiment le brun. Non je ne pense pas. Si ils m'acceptent, je pense rester jusqu'à trouver une maison à moi.

-Mais enfin Harry, comment ça 'si ils m'acceptent' ? Tu sais bien que ma maison c'est aussi la tienne !

Ron écopa deux sourire radieux quasi identique qui lui fit presque prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux.

-Merci Ron, c'est gentil.

-Quel que soit la gentillesse de monsieur Weasley, je pense avoir de quoi te satisfaire Harry.

-Ah ? Fit celui ci intéressé.

-Mais allons nous asseoir dans le salon. Si toute fois vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient Molly.

-Du tout, faite Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes partirent donc en direction du salon afin d'être un peu plus à leurs aise que sur le pas de la porte, suivit par une petite blonde bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son père d'une semelle.

-Ferme la porte Harry et assied toi.

Ce que le brun fit sans hésitation.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai peut être quelque chose pour toi. Comme tu dois t'en douter, certaine chose ne change pas, avec ou sans la guerre. Et avec ou sans départ.

-Si vous faites allusion à mon amour pour Draco, je...

-Non, ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais. Mais du poste de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Encore une fois je n'ai pas de professeur. Et...

-Vous voudriez que je sois le professeur de cette année, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre de suite, prend le temps de réfléchir. Je sais que tu viens de revenir et que tu ne veux pas t'engager, mais...

-J'accepte.

Harry laissa le vieil homme pantois pour une fois. Dumby ne savais plus quoi dire et pourtant il était content.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Oui. J'accepte. Poudlard c'est un peu ma seconde maison alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais d'aller y enseigner.

-Merci Harry, cela me soulage que tu ai accepté.

Souriant l'ancien Griffondor ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus à la rentré, et cela Dumbledore le savait. Mais après tout, il fallait bien qu'ils se revoient un jour, non ?

-Harry et en ce qui concerne Draco...

-Il n'y a rien à dire !

Le brun était sur la défencive maintenant, il ne fallait en aucun cas lui parler de son ex amant et père de son enfant. Et Dumbledor venait de s'en rendre compte.

-Harry, ne prend pas pour un idiot. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as quitté et je peux te certifier que la seule bonne chose que tu pourrais faire c'est d'aller le voir.

-Jamais. La voix du brun était bien trop calme pour l'être réellement et voyant le regard menaçant que lui lançait son ancien élève, Albus commençait à craindre le pire.

A... Suuuiiiivvvrreeee...

* * *

Héhéhéhé Alors ? Verdicte ? Comment c'est ? 

Amiah.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Pour un enfant (Titre qui m'est venu comme ça mais qui risque de changer si l'histoire ne correspond pas tout à fait.)

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique ! Continués à m'envoyer plein de jolies petit messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

**tama **: Et bien en voilà un autre !

**LightofMoon**: Coucou ! Navré de les faire si court, je m'applique tu sais, d'ailleurs celui là est un peu plus long, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Emi :**Héhé moi aussi je l'imagine bien, à telle point, je l'ai dessiné lol. En ce qui concerne la confrontation Dray/Harry moi aussi j'ai hate. Surtout de tout débalé.J'aime bien les scènes de colère, je sais pas pourquoi... A méditer.

**dedianna**Contente que ça te plaise malgré tout, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour ta suggestion, elle est bonne. Mais il n'empêche cela restera un Dray/ Harry

**milou** : Désolé de vous avoir arrêter à un moment parreil. Si ça peu te rassurer le chapitre d'avant c'est rien comparer à celui d'aujourd'hui. Sourire diabolique

**lilou** : Ah bien, Dumby, c'est Dumby que veux tu. On ne change pas les vieux Dirlo. lol Pour Gabriel et bien, à moi de t'envoyermon dessinscanné je vois pas trop comment faire, je vais y réfléchir Et pour le reste... Mystère mystère. Moi aussi j'ai hate d'écrire tout ces chapitres, j'aime bien cette histoire.

**elisabeth91** : Merci de ta review, je vais faire mon possible pour satisfaire tes attentes.

**nami** Héhéhé. Oh va ne pleure pas. Je voulais pas être horrible je passe juste l'examen d'auteur à fic sadique lol et là je crois que je vien de le réussir... En ce qui concerne le HP/DM tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est bien une fic sur CE couple là. Mais quand au Happy end, appréciant moi même ce genre de fin, je pense que ce sera le cas, mais je n'en dis pas plus ; je ne le sais pas moi même.

Et voilà ! Finit les réponses. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_-Harry et en ce qui concerne Draco...Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as quitté et je peux te certifier que la seule bonne chose que tu pourrais faire c'est d'aller le voir._

_-Jamais. La voix du brun était bien trop calme pour l'être réellement et voyant le regard menaçant que lui lançait son ancien élève, Albus commençait à craindre le pire._

Quelques flux magiques commencèrent à ce faire sentir dans la pièce et ceux ci inquiétèrent le directeur qui s'était levé et essayait d'apaiser son ancien élève. Malheureusement celui ci ne voulait rien entendre et persistait à fixer l'homme en face de lui dangereusement.

-Harry, je t'en pris calme toi !

-Papa !

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivés Gabriel parlait, sa voix était douce comme celle de tout les enfants ; ce fut elle qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il compris qu'il s'était encore énervé, et contre Dumbledore en plus.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, mais si tu m'expliquais.

Le dit Harry alla prendre son fils dans ses bras et s'assit tout en passant lascivement une main sur son visage.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me parle de Draco cela à tendance à m'énerver.

-J'ai vu ça. Mais puis en connaître la raison.

Harry hocha la tête négativement et cela fit bouder Gabriel qui quitta les bras de son père pour aller dans ceux du vieux monsieur en face. Grimpant sur les genoux de celui ci il dit d'une voix très sérieuse :

-Parce que mon papa et bin il malheureux.

Les deux hommes ouvrit de grands yeux surpris par la réflexion de l'enfant.

-Gabriel !

Ce fut le brun qui réagi le plus vite, il se mit debout bien décidé à ôter cette idée de la tête de son fils.

-Quel idée ! Pourquoi serais je malheureux, enfin, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Même pas vrai ! Tu pleure tout les soirs et puis tu appelle mon père dans tes rêves. Je suis petit, mais je suis pas idiot !

Les mots de l'enfant clouèrent le bec du survivant qui se laissa choir au sol comme un paquet sous le regard étonné de Dumbledore.

-Harry...

-Je vais très bien. Cet enfant dis n'importe quoi, je me porte très bien ! Je ne suis en aucun cas malheureux ! Et si je pleure ce n'est pas du tout à cause de Draco ! Je suis parti ! C'est moi qui suis partie ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être malheureux !

Des larmes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier coulaient librement sur les joues du brun tandis qu'il criait les mots qu'il voulait encore être capable de croire. Albus lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant avant de déposer Gabi sur le fauteuil et aller prendre son protéger dans ses bras.

-Tu as le droit d'être malheureux Harry, je sais ce que Tom à fait, je sais très bien ce que tu as du endurer.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous m'avez laisser me débrouiller tout seul ! Ce que vous avez toujours fait ! Vous me protéger de loin, mais jamais qu'en j'en ai besoin ! Vous... Vous...

-Pardon Harry, Pardon. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait et j'en suis désolé...

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps à ce parler à même le sol de la maison Weasley sous les regards fatigués du garçon, puis vint le moment du départ et Dumbledore rentra à Poudlard en adressa un grand signe d'au revoir à toute la famille avant de transplaner au château.

-Bien, maintenant il est l'heure pour les enfants d'aller au lit. Dit Molly en se retournant vers toute la troupe mais fixant plus particulièrement le petit ange qui somnolait dans les bras de son père.

-Vous avez raison Molly. Mais comme il y a aussi de grand enfant dans cette famille je propose que ce soit l'extinction totale des feux.

-Et ! C'est pas juste Harry !

-oui, Ron à raison ! C'est parce que toi, tu dois te coucher en même temps que ton fils que nous on peu pas rester éveillé !

-Oh ! Les garçons, franchement, ça vous fera du bien de dormir tôt pour une fois.

-Ginny à raison, au lit !

Et c'est comme ça que toute la maison s'en dormit peu à peu au rythme des protestions d'Harry à qui ont voulait absolument enlever la garde de Gabriel le temps de la préparation au couché.

-Je vous ai dit que je pouvais le faire les filles.

-Mais enfin, laisse nous t'aider, et va te reposer.

-Dite plutôt que vous n'aviez envie que de le pouponner depuis qu'on est arrivé.

-Mais non, où vas tu pécher des idées pareilles enfin.

Septique, l'ancien Griffondor laissa tout de même les filles s'occuper de son enfant et s'allongea sur le lit tout en repensant à ce que Gabriel avait dit à Dumbledore. Bien qu'il le considérait comme trop jeune pour comprendre, le blond avait démontré le contraire en lui faisant comprendre qu'il comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Bien que Harry ne se l'avouait pas encore tout à fait, il était vrai qu'il était malheureux sans l'homme qu'il aimait, mais comme il l'avait si bien dit à Albus, ce même homme, il l'avait quitter deux ans plus tôt et quoi qu'il se passerait ces deux ans resteraient un vide qu'il ne pourrais pas comblé. Les yeux fermés, le Survivant s'endormit bien vite, il n'eu même pas conscience du départ des filles qui pourtant n'avaient pas été très discrète.

Les jours s'écoulèrent bien vite et bientôt cela ferai trois semaine qu'Harry était revenu. Il avait été heureux et Gabriel s'était vite habitué aux autres. A présent il s'amusait avec Charlie et Bill qu'il appréciait le plus pour leur intelligence. Etant né Malfoy il ne fallait pas croire que Gabriel était un enfant facile. Capricieux et orgueilleux par moment le bout de chou avait aussi de sombre colère lorsque quelqu'un autre que son père ou Molly, qu'il avait apprit à craindre autant que Harry, refusait de céder à ses envie. Dans ces moment là il ressemblait tellement à Draco que le brun finissait toujours par s'énerver et crier. Mais malgré tout, tout ce passait bien et tout le monde était heureux. Ce qui était aussi le cas de la famille Malfoy qui n'était pas encore au courant du retour du sauveur du monde sorcier. Draco venait de ce lever de table lorsque son père entra dans la salle à manger afin de prendre une petite collation. Lucius fut surpris de voir son fils debout prés de la table mais le cacha très bien.

-Tu déjeune très tard dis moi.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à me lever.

-Grasse matinée ?

Draco souri avant d'aller faire la bise à son père. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se donner ainsi en spectacle, mais depuis quelques temps il se sentait d'humeur câline, ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir ses parents.

-Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui père ?

-J'ai quelques dossiers à lire et à classe, je pensais le faire ici même.

-Le ministre ne va pas vous en tenir rigueur ?

-Je ne pense pas, non. Cela fait longtemps que notre disgrâce passagère a été oubliée.

Lucius rendis sont sourire à son fils avant de le dépasser et s'emparer d'un petit pain sucrée qui trônait dans la corbeille sur la table. Le plus jeune suivit des yeux le mouvement de l'adulte et leva un sourcil ironique.

-Et bien père, on se laisse aller à son pêché mignon devant autrui ? Ralla t-il

-Tu n'es pas autrui Draco. Tu es mon fils alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai jouer la comédie devant toi en privé. Ce n'est plus comme ci je devais encore te protéger du Lord.

Une vague d'affection déferla dans les yeux gris d'habitude si inexpressif avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle y était apparut en entendant un grand 'BAM' non loin d'eux. Dans un même mouvement les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la cheminée et furent surpris de trouver une masse à forme humaine étaler devant. La dite forme se releva en pestant sous les regards moqueurs des occupants de la pièce. Une fois debout elle entreprit de se nettoyer un peu et se tourna enfin vers les maîtres de maison.

-Quelle idée de mettre des objets encombrants devant une cheminé !

-Bonjours à toi aussi Severus. Je suis ravi de te voir moi aussi et bien entendu je vais bien. Se moqua Lucius. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir made in Snape qui agrandis son rictus.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Lucius. Bonjour Draco.

Le plus jeune inclina un peu la tête en guise de salut et attendit patiemment que son parrain dévoile la raison de sa venu imprévue.

-Toujours aussi sociable à ce que je vois Severus.

-Oh toi, tais toi ! Le jour où tu sera véritablement considéré comme sociable et non comme un noble prétentieux casse pied et égoïste tu reviendra me dire que je suis associable Lucius.

Loin de se vexer, Malfoy senior se contenta de hausser les épaules en lançant un retentissant :

-Ben voyons.

Qui eu le dont d'agacer le maître des potions plus que tout.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour me chamailler avec toi Lucius, mais pour parler à ton fils.

Le dit fils sursauta lorsque tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Inconsciemment il recula de quelques pas et regarda son ancien professeur avec surprise.

-Qu'ai je fait ?

-Toi rien, mais d'autre oui.

Sur ces paroles énigmatique, Severus fit asseoir les deux hommes et alla chercher Narcissa après avoir demander à son ancien collègue de lui dire où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme, bien tranquillement devant son miroir à arranger sa coiffure n'eu qu'à peine le temps de réaliser la venu de l'homme en noir dans sa chambre qu'elle était déjà assise aux côté de son mari.

-Severus, enfin, qu'est ce que cela veux dire ?

-Je ne tien pas à me répéter. Toute cette affaire ne me regarde aucunement, mais je ne tien pas à ce que cela recommence comme il y a deux ans, donc je me dois de vous prévenir.

Draco palis encore plus si c'était physiquement possible et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa alors Lucius tempêtait pour savoir ce que voulait dire son ami.

-Severus, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-C'est à propos de Harry, c'est ça ?

Tout les regards convergèrent une nouvelle fois sur Draco qui ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir le hochement de tête de son parrain.

-Je revient tout juste de chez les Weasley. Ils n'ont pas tenu à ce que la nouvelle soit divulgué et personne ne semblait prés à supporter la charge de vous l'annoncer.

-Severus fait plus court ou je te lance un sort !

-Narcissa calmez vous.

-Harry Potter...

-Ne prononce pas ce nom dans MA maison ! Seul Draco à ce droit !

-Lucius ! Laissez le parler !

Draco écoutait la conversation avec attention, espérant ardemment que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il avait pensée. Ses yeux toujours clos il attendait, priant Merlin de lui venir en aide. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant et Severus poursuivit.

-Je disais donc, HARRY POTTER est revenu. Il se trouve au Terrier depuis quelques semaines déjà.

La nouvelle tomba et du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier, malgré ses yeux fermés il sentait naître des larmes qu'il pensait être trop vieux pour versé. Lucius quand à lui avait les yeux grand ouvert et ceux ci menaçaient même d'aller faire une petite ballade. Narcissa elle était choquée.

-Et il n'y est pas venu tout seul.

-Un homme ? Mumura Draco dont la voix tremblait un peu trop.

-Si je te disais oui ?

-Alors je le détruirais.

-Ce n'est pas un homme mais un garçon.

-COMMENT A T-IL OSE ? Hurla Narcissa en se levant et empoignant Severus par le col.

-Narcissa ! Mais enfin, lâchez le !

Elle le lâcha avec mauvaise humeur et repoussa violemment son mari. Celui retomba prés de Draco qui avait maintenant les yeux bien ouvert et qui regardait sa mère se diriger vers la cheminé sans pouvoir esquisser un geste. Tous étaient bien trop choqué pour pouvoir ne serais ce que pensé c'est donc sans trop de mal que l'ancienne Black pris la poudre de cheminette et cria avec rage :

-Le Terrier !

Elle arriva dans le salon désespérément vide et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et hurla sans retenu :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT AS TU OSE !

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai finit un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez ! Moi je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire. Je pense publier la suite demain alors ne m'étranglez pas de suite pour la fin, pitier...

Et laissez une review SVP.

Amiah.

Ps : Je pensais commencer une voir deux autres fics sur Harry Potter : Une sur les mangemorts (fic humoristique pas yaoi je pense, je verrais) et l'autre sur le bal d'halloween à Poudlard ( Romance et Humour) vous en pensez quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique ! Continués à m'envoyer plein de jolies petit messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

* * *

**LightofMoon**: Il ne faut pas enfin ! J'ai encore tropde fanfic à lire et écrire pour mourire de suite lol 

**yza** : J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, d'ailleurs je l'ai mis en résumer de ce chapitre lol

**Sylvia **: Merci de ta review. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de ce désagrément, les enfants et moi...

**onarluca** Héhéhé tu lira ! lol

**Blackangel ,missfouinette972 ,mariel007,Emi ,zaika Yami Shino**: Merci de continuer à lire et à aimer.

**tama:** héhéhéhé il faut lire pour savoir

**SAM : **désolé d'avoir été trop rapide, lol. En ce qui concerne Draco et sa réaction, ça va venir au fur et a mesur, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Narcissa pris la poudre de cheminette et cria avec rage :_

_-Le Terrier !_

_Elle arriva dans le salon désespérément vide et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et hurla sans retenu :_

_-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT AS TU OSE !_

Tout les occupants de la pièce se figèrent entendant le cris de l'épouse de Lucius, certains même laissant passer un petit cri de surprise mais elle n'y pris pas garde. La main encore appuyé contre la porte qui venait de se fracasser contre le mur et l'autre sur le montent de bois elle écumait de rage contre l'ancien amant de son fils. Son teint de lys était à présent presque aussi rouge, de rage, que les pierres de son collier et ses yeux envoyaient des éclaires à qui ils croisaient. Une Black en colère ce n'était vraiment pas ce que voudrait voir...

-POTTER ! Où est il ? Hurla t-elle à Ron qui avait eu le courage de s'approcher d'un pas.

-Euh... là... fit il tremblant en indiquant à la furie l'évier.

La blonde avança rapidement vers le brun et lui lança une claque retentissante qu'il sentit bien passer. Elle le regarda froidement tentant visiblement de contenir sa colère mais la laissa finalement exploser lorsqu'elle vit le petit regard vaincu qu'eu l'ex amant de son fils.

-Comment as tu osé faire ça ! N'as tu donc aucun respect ! Partir comme ça sans un mot et revenir comme un fleur avec un autre ! Et plus jeune que toi en plus !

Les points fermement serré elle ne vit pas les regards d'incompréhension des autres mais cela lui importait peu.

-J'espère au moins que ça t'as plus de te faire mon fils pendant tout ce temps ! Tu t'es bien amusé ! Et t'as trouvé mieux ailleurs ! Dire que j'avais fait confiance à un truc pareille ! Fit elle avec un expression dégoûté sur ses traits fins. Jamais ! Jamais plus tu t'approchera de mon fils ! Tu m'entend, jamais !

-Et bien temps mieux parce que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire avec un idiot pareille !

Une autre gifle se perdit sur la joue du survivant alors que des larmes de rage glissaient sur les joue de Narcissa.

-Comment as tu pus lui faire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans coeur ! Tu ne mérite pas l'amour qu'il t'as porté ! Finit elle.

Voyant qu'il se retournait pour partir la femme lui attrapa le bras afin de poursuivre mais cellui ci la fit lâcher avec force et lui lança un regard noir.

-Vas ! Allez ! Vas te perdre dans les bras de cet autre ! Hurla t-elle en larme alors qu'il se retournait et lui lança :

-Voyez au moins qui est cet 'autre' dont vous parler !

Narcissa ne l'écouta pas et continua à pleurer pour la souffrance qu'allait encore ressentir son fils par la faute de cet imbécile. Assise à même le sol elle ne faisait plus attention à rien si ce n'est au sentiment de son fils. Au manoir Malfoy, s'était une autre histoire, aussi complexe certes, mais plus disons comique... Lucius essayait désespérément d'empêcher son fils de suivre sa mère mais il était têtu le petit et avait bien l'intention d'y aller quand même.

-Père lâchez moi !

-Draco ! Tu n'iras pas et tu ne te donnera pas en spectacle !

-Et mère alors ?

-Elle est assez grande ! Severus vient plutôt m'aider plutôt que de nous regarder.

-Laisse le faire lucius, après tout, c'est son histoire à lui.

Se renfrognant Malfoy senior leva son fils et s'affala avec lui dans le canapé.

-Pas question qu'il y aille ! Il a déjà assez souffert à cause de cet arrogant !

-Père lâchez moi immédiatement !

-Non !

Draco bougea de toutes ses forces afin de se libérer, cette fois il en avait vraiment assez. Au même moment chez les Weasley, Harry revenait avec un bout de chou encore un peu endormit dans les bras et le déposa debout devant sa grand mère. Celle ci leva vers lui des yeux encore humide de larme et les écarquilla en murmurant :

-Draco ?

-Gabriel ! Dit paresseusement l'enfant avant d'aller se pelotonner contre son père.

Narcissa en cessa aussitôt de pleurer et resta sans voix. Elle fixa le garçon devant elle sans trop comprendre et ne sembla se réveiller que lorsqu'un petit rire se fit entendre dans l'assistance.

-Qui ... ?

-Il s'appelle Gabriel Harry Malfoy. Dit simplement Harry un peu inquiet de la réaction de ce qui aurait du être sa belle mère.

-Comment ?

-Gabriel Harry Malfoy. Répéta calmement le brun content que les cris ce soient arrêtés.

-Mais...

-C'est le fils de Draco... et le mien.

Narcissa sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol tendis que ses yeux s'agrandissait démesurément.

-Le fils de... Mais...

Le garçon se réveilla un peu plus et regarda la femme à terre avant de demander à son père le plus naturellement du monde :

-C'est qui ?

-Ta grand-mère. Répondit tout aussi naturellement le brun à lunette.

Aussitôt Gabi sauta des bras de son père et alla se pelotonner dans ceux de la blonde qui fut stupéfaite par la ressemblance physique qu'il avait avec Draco. Par habitude elle sera l'enfant contre elle en questionnant le père du regard.

-Il vous aime bien on dirait.

La blonde resta muette et se releva afin de rendre l'enfant à son père lorsqu'elle entendis un 'boum' derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un même mouvement avec Harry et se trouvèrent face à un Lucius à Terre et un Draco aux yeux si grand ouvert qu'ils semblaient être sortit de son crâne.

-Draco. Murmura faiblement Narcissa avant de déposer l'enfant à terre pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras. Le même fils qui refusa l'étreinte les yeux rivé sur son ex amant.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t-il à Harry sans pour autant ne s'adresser qu'à lui. Il enjamba la main de son père et se rapprocha du balafré qu'il interrogea du regard avant de répéter sa question encore plus fort.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ! C'est alors qu'Harry allait répondre que sentit quelques choses s'agripper à lui. Lentement il baissa les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une autre paire d'émeraude et un sourire resplendissant. Il regarda alors Harry et vit celui ci sourire tristement en annonçant :

-C'est ton fils Draco.

Et la la gifle partit toute seule, sans que ni celui la donna et ni celui qui la reçut ne le compris. Le blond regarda avec attention la main qui s'était abattu sur la joue de son vis à vis avant de ce dégager violemment de l'étreinte du gamin.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda simplement ses pieds alors que Draco commençait à tempêter.

-Tu crois quoi là ! Que tu peux fuir pendant deux ans sans donner d'explication et revenir après avec un gosse en me disant 'tien prend le c'est le tiens, formons une famille' non mais tu te crois où Potter !

-Je n'ai jamais dit de former une famille !

-Alors pourquoi me le présente tu ? Et puis pourquoi t'es revenu ! Tu pouvais pas rester où tu étais !

-Oh bien sûr ! Il ne faut pas déranger la petite vie bien tranquille de monsieur Malfoy ! Il faut que tout soit toujours pareille, ou alors qu'il soit prévenu du changement avant tout le monde !

-Au moins moi je viens pas faire chier le monde avec ma présence après être partit deux ans !

Les deux hommes se défièrent un moment du regard avant que Gabriel ne commence à pleurer ce qui obligea Harry à rompre le contacte visuelle pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer.

-Et voilà le braillard qui commence !

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

-Je dis ce que je veux de lui !

Et Gabriel pleura plus fort tendis que Harry le berçait en lançant des éclaire à Draco. Molly rompi le silence pesant en proposant joyeusement à tout le monde :

-Et si vous restiez déjeuner avec nous ?

-Plutôt mourir. Répondit Draco sans lâchez Harry du regard. Ca sent le lâche ici.

-Et toi tu pus le traître. Lui lança Harry qui avait enfin fait taire l'enfant.

Les deux se turent de nouveau avant que Draco ne tourne le dos à Harry et ne commence à s'éloigner.

-Malfoy, tu ne veux même pas connaître son nom ? Lâcha le brun de manière venimeuse simplement pour la forme.

-Dit toujours.

-Gabriel Harry Malfoy.

Draco cilla à peine et sortit sans un mot pendant que Lucius s'excusait auprès des maîtres des lieux. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au manoir et Draco alla s'enfermer dans la chambre comme l'avaient prévu ses parents.

-Je sens que cette histoire n'est pas prête d'être résolu Narcissa.

-Tout aurait était si simple sans Gabriel. Soupira t'elle.

-Mais il faut dire qu'il est si mignon...

Du côté de Harry s'était plutôt la colère froide qui primait. Personnes n'osait plus s'approcher et Gabriel restait perpétuellement avec Bill ce qui n'arrangeai pas le tout. Harry avait plus perturbé par la venu du blond qu'il ne l'aurai pensé. Et l'attitude de celui l'avait blessé au plus haut point. Il avait la curieuse impression d'avoir remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque où Malfoy et lui étaient ennemis et qu'il se heurtait sans arrêt à la carapace de celui ci. Cette pensé le fit sourire mais celui ci disparu bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela la raison de son départ il y a deux ans et cela le fit soupirer.

A suivre.

* * *

Amiah qui n'aime pas trop ce chapitre et qui va peut être le réécrire si elle a le courage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique à m'envoyez tout ça ! Continués, continués à m'envoyer plein de messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

**onarluca**: Etbas, là, tu vas enfin le savoir

**elisabeth91**: Merci de bien aimer Et pour Draco ne soit pas trop dure avec lui. C'est quand un choc d'apprendre qu'on à fils du jour en lendemin.

**LightofMoon**: Navré pour ton Italien. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça me fait drôlement plaisirent que tu aime pour ce qui est du nom Gabriel, je l'aime beaucoup en effet bienvenue au club.

**mini pouce06**: Et bien voilà la suite et Bonne lecture !

**Yami Shino**: ' merci bien. Et la voilà ta raison lol

**marion-moune**: Merci bien et bien voici la suite. En espérant que ce soit toujours aussi bon

**Vert emeraude**: Merci de l'aimer. J'ai lu ta fic aussi, elle est bien ! Je veux la suiiiittteeee ! lol en tout ca merci d'avoir lu.

**Hawainne**: Ah ça ! Tu peux en être sûr !

**Emi** : Et bien, il y a eu trop de non dis il me semble. Ca tue un amour les secrets, non ? enfin, ce n'est pas tout...

**fantasy112** : LoL ! Pas d'inquiètude, j'ai tout prévu

**Sam** : LoL merci bien de comprendre le pauvre Draco il en a bien besoin et puis pour Gaby, on accepte pas facilement un départ sans explication, un retour encore moins et un enfant ça choque, non ?

**tama**: Héhé, il faut lire ce chapitre pour le savoir !

**Danielove**: merci biiiennn ! Et v'là la suite ! Tout chaut, ça vient d'être fait !

* * *

**Note :**Et voilà, enfin les révélations que vous me demandez tous. Enfin, au moins pour une partit. J'ai un peur que cela vous déçoivent, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elles soient divulguées correctement.

Amiah.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cette fois c'était décidé, il allait le lui dire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il hésitait et tergiversait. Les mois étaient passé si vite et plus le temps passait, plus sa peur s'agrandissait. Il n'avait mit personne au courant afin d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à la façon de le lui dire sans risquer d'être mis devant le faite accomplit. Et puis il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il ai dispute à cause de ça. Le brun vérifia une nouvelle fois que la table était mise correctement et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant son amant. Il pris un livre et commença à le lire tout en regardant la pendule de temps à autre afin de ne pas manquer l'arrivée du blond. Les heures passèrent et le repas finit par refroidir sans être mangé. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter et s'agita un peu sur son siège tout en fixant la pendule du salon. Il était déjà tard et Draco n'était pas encore rentré. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'inquiétude de Harry grandissait. Il était assez susceptible et instable depuis quelques semaines du fait de sa grossesse. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre sortit le brun de ses pensées et il se précipita dans l'entrée pour vérifié que son amant n'avait rien. Dés qu'il le vit entrer comme si de rien n'était Harry vit rouge.

-Où étais tu ? Demanda t-il avec hargne.

-Dehors. Répondit simplement le blond. D'ailleurs je suis fatigué. Rajouta t-il en dépassant le brun sans un signe d'affection.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir !

-Je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu n'y as pas pensée ? TU N'Y AS PAS PENSEE ! Hurla Harry hors de lui. Et que je m'inquiète ça ne te dérange pas !

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène pour ça quand même ! Commença à s'emporter le blond.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois Draco ! Et je commence à en avoir assez !

-Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul maintenant ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre mère !

-Mais d'un cul pour te soulager c'est ça !

Le blond ne répondit pas et se rendit dans la chambre sans faire attention à la salle à manger où tout était encore en place. Harry le suivit hors de lui et lui demanda toujours aussi énervé :

-Et où étais tu tout ce temps ?

-Je te l'ai dis, j'étais dehors !

-Et avec qui pour ne pas avoir pensée à me prévenir ?

-J'étais avec des amis Harry ! Des AMIS ! C'est pas interdis quand même !

-Je ne te crois pas ! Avec QUI étais tu Draco !

-Tu fais chier avec tes crises de jalousies ! Comme tu l'as si bien dis, ici j'ai un beau cul pour me satisfaire, j'vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller chercher ailleurs !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se retint de justesse de frapper le blond qui lui faisait face. Il sentit quelques larmes lui piquer les yeux mais il les chassa en secouant la tête et demanda :

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Juste comme un 'beau petit cul' ?

-Oh va te faire voir Harry ! J'suis fatigué, j'vais prendre une douche.

Et le blond disparut dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre. Harry s'assit lentement sur le lit, ressassant encore et encore les paroles du blond dans la tête. Il sentit à peine la première larme glisser sur sa joue de même qu'il ignora les autres en se concentrant uniquement sur le bruit de la douche. Cela faisait un moment que Draco ne lui disait plus où il allait, ni avec qui et cela plus qu'autre chose faisait mal au survivant. Il avait l'impression que le blond s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, comme si lui aussi était conscient que Voldemort en voulait à sa vie. Draco ne lui faisait plus confiance et il lui témoignait de moins en moins d'amour. Mais l'avait il jamais vraiment aimé. Les larmes du brun redoublèrent et furent le seul bruit dans le silence de la pièce. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur ce spectacle et Draco s'arrêta quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir prés de son amant.

-Bien sûr que je ne te considère pas comme ça crétin ! Toi, tu es ma petite femme, qui reste gentiment à la maison. Dit le blond afin de réconforter Harry. Mais il n'eu pas conscience de la réel portait de ses paroles.

Harry releva difficilement la tête et essuya ses larmes.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Fit il avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce laissant là un Draco quelques peu perdu quand au sens de la dernière remarque de son amour.

Le brun retourna dans la salle à manger et entrepris de défaire la table en mettant à la poubelle. Ses larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues mais il n'y pris pas garde et finit son office. Il resta un long moment debout devant l'évier à pleurer avant de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage et inspirer profondément. Il était inutile d'essayer de parler de l'enfant à venir maintenant, Harry en était certain. Et puis, pourquoi Draco voudrait il s'encombrer d'un enfant pensa le brun avec amertume. Il retourna dans la chambre où il vit le blond en train de lire sur le lit. Il se changea et le rejoignit par habitude et se laissa faire ainsi pendant tout le reste de la soirée finissant par pleurer en silence quand il fut certain que le blond dormait.

Harry se réveilla secoué par Gabriel qui était à califourchon sur lui. L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire émerveillé lorsqu'il vit que son père était réveillé et lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

-B'jour ! Lança t-il avec bonne humeur et entrain. Ce que ne partagea que peu Harry qui se frottait les yeux pour enlever ce qui restait de larmes.

Gabriel se leva rapidement et tout en faisant de grand geste à son père il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-J'arrive Gabi. Vas y avant.

S'étirant en s'asseyant sur le lit, Harry soupira de lassitude en se remémorant son rêve ; où plutôt ses souvenir. Revoir Draco la veille ne lui avait pas été profitable ; cela avait réveillé des choses qu'il pensait avoir réussi à cacher au plus profond de lui. Dont son amour. Le sauveur du monde des sorciers se força à ne plus pleurer et se leva prestement.

-Harry tu te lève ? Demanda la voix de Charlie depuis la cuisine.

-Oui oui ! Je passa à la salle de bain et je descend.

Se reprenant en main l'ex Griffondor alla à la salle de bain et se détendit sous les jets, bienfaisant, d'eau. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs refaire surface et les larmes glissèrent lentement en se mêlant à l'eau. Le brun revoyait encore Draco sortir de la douche peu avant son départ. Il était si beau... Le blond était allé s'habiller sans un regard pour Harry qui lui avait malgré tout demandé où il allait de si bon matin mais Draco n'avait pas répondu et avait embrassé le brun par habitude avant de partir. Harry s'était souvent demandé ce que pouvait faire son amant dehors tant de fois et à des heures si inégale mais chaque fois qu'il le lui demandait, il évitait toujours la question et changeait de sujet. A force Harry avait finit par abandonné et laissé son imagination inventer des raisons, toutes plus déprimante les une que les autres. Le survivant se rappela aussi sa réaction lorsqu'il était revenu le soir. Il lui avait presque sauté au cou et l'avait entraîné dans le salon afin de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était enceint avant que le bébé n'arrive et que Draco ne soit vraiment mit devant le faite accomplie. Il lui avait enlevé sa cape, et c'est là que la petite boite et la maudite carte étaient tombés. Le blond s'était précipité sur la boite et l'avait repris sans se soucier du fait qu'Harry ramasse la carte du bar.

-Draco, avait il demandé, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Absolument rien ! C'était empressé de répondre Draco pensant qu'il parler de la boite.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'une telle carte faisait dans ta poche ?

Le blond avait relevé la tête et avait alors croisé deux iris verte assombris par l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

-Ce n'est qu'une carte de bar Harry. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

-Alors pourquoi il y a écrit 'rappelle moi' !

Et de fils en aiguille une nouvelle dispute avait suivit ; la dernière avant le départ de Harry. Il en avait assez que me blond lui mente et s'éloigne de lui sans avoir le courage de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Une fois encore Harry du cesser ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendis des coups sur la porte et la voix de son meilleur ami :

-Harry ! Tu compte dormir dedans ou quoi ? Sort ! On t'attend pour déjeuné !

-J'arrive ! Cria t-il.

Il sortit rapidement, s'essuya, se rhabilla et descendit rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuné.

-Ah ! Quand même !

-On ne t'attendais plus!

-Désolé. Je n'ai vu le temps passer.

Harry s'assit non loin de Gabriel et commença à manger en silence, s'isolent un peu du reste de la famille qui discutait joyeusement. Il sentit à peine Hermione lui donner un coup de coude mais tourna tout de même la tête vers elle.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta t-elle

-Oui oui, j'ai juste un peu mal dormi. Mentit il avant de retourner à son petit déjeuné sous le regard peu convaincu de la sorcière.

Harry finit par laisser tomber sa tartine et se concentra sur un point de la table retombant peu à peu dans ses souvenirs. Un petit regard à son fils lui rappela son accouchement douloureux délicat ainsi que les événements qui avaient suivit. Harry avait cru dure comme fer que Draco ne l'aimait plus lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. C'était une façon comme une autre de se protéger de l'humilation et de protéger Draco de Voldemort, du moins s'était de cela dont il s'était convaincu. Mais peux après la naissance de Gabriel, il avait était contacté par Dumbledore qui avait dit agir à la demande de Lucius Malfoy. Septique Harry avait tout de même écouté veillant bien à ce que le vieux ne découvre pas son fils. Lorsqu'il eut finit Harry n'avait retenu qu'une chose de son charabia : Il s'était trompé et était partit pour de mauvaise raison. Le brun avait mit du temps avant d'admettre que peut être Dumbledore avait raison et que Draco l'aimait toujours malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Il avait alors fait l'effort de retourner dans le monde sorcier et avait chercher à revoir Draco ; de loin d'abord. Mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait laissé plus trahi que jamais. L'homme que Dumbledore lui avait décrit comme anéanti semblait au contraire ravi et en pleine santé. Harry l'avait vu au bras d'un autre en train de se faire embrassé passionnément ce qui avait suffit à le conforter dans son idée que Draco ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et ne s'était que joué de lui. Après cela il avait battu Voldemort, pour la plus grande joie du monde sorcier mais cette victoire avait un arrière goût amer et Harry le sentait bien. Le brun à partir de ce moment ne supporta plus ce qui était magique, du moins pendant quelques mois. De même qu'il avait du mal à regarder son fils sans avoir envie de le gifler pour sa ressemblance avec son autre père. Mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur Gabriel, et il en était heureux aujourd'hui ; heureux d'avoir pus surmonter tout cela si vite pour son fils. Le survivant sortit de ses pensés et se leva de table dans la ferme intention de remonter dans la chambre pour continué à déprimer lorsqu'une petite main toute blanche attrapa sa robe et lui dise d'un ton autoritaire :

-Veux jouer vec toi.

Harry soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il pourrait déprimer en paix et suivit son fils dans le salon entraînant avec lui Ron et Hermione. Tout les quatre jouèrent à motus et bouche cousu pendant une bonne partit de la matinée avant que Gabriel ne se lasse et ne demande un autre jeu :

-Cache cache !

Aussi fatigué que l'enfant, les adultes se concertèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête d'un même mouvement ce qui fit rire le garçon. Ce fut Harry qui compta et les trois autres allèrent se cacher. Hermione dans la cuisine; Ron dans la chambre et Gabriel, dans la cheminée. Lorsqu'il eu finit Harry commença à les chercher. Il trouva d'abord Ron dans la chambre puis chercha son fils qui commençait à observer avec attention la petite poudre qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que son père avait utilisé pour les faire venir ici et que son autre père avait pris pour allé au manoir Malfoy. Avec une curiosité mal placé Gabi pris un peu de la poudre de cheminette dans la paume de sa main et voulu faire comme les grand : il la jeta au sol en disant :

-Chez Malfoy !

Puis rit comme un petit fou avant de se sentir happé dans un tourbillons. Lorsque la sensation de tourbillon s'en fut Gabriel tomba lourdement dans une pièce richement décoré qu'il ne connaissait pas et vide de toute présence. Perdu et paniqué l'enfant fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : Il pleura. D'abord tout doucement, puis un peu plus fort, mais personne ne vint le trouver. Pendant ce temps chez les Weasley Harry le cherchait avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude. Il avait déjà trouvé Ron et Hermione mais lui était nul par. Paniqué il demanda l'aide de toute la famille et ensemble ils fouillèrent toute la maisonnée avant de sortir pour vérifier que Gabriel n'était pas sortit.

-Gabriel ? Questionnait il à chaque nouveau lieu qu'il visitait et en repassant sur certain pour être certain que son fils n'y était pas.

-Gabriel ! Où es tu ? Le jeu est finit, tu as gagné Gabi ! Tu peux sortir !

Ils eurent beau faire deux fois le tour de la maison il ne le trouvèrent nul par. Et Harry commença vraiment à se faire du souci. Il paniquait comme pas possible et fouilla une nouvelle fois le salon sous l'oeil compatissant de ses amis. Il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Gabriel et comme pris de folie il renversa quelques objet avant que l'on ne parvienne à le maîtriser.

-Harry ! Du calme ! On va le retrouver !

-Où est mon fils ! Où peut il bien être !

Il s'accrocha à la robe de Molly et posa sa tête sur son épaule afin de se calmer un peu. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il tomba nez à nez avec la cheminée. Il se raidit, se défit de l'étreinte de la mère Weasley et s'approcha de la cheminée.

-Non Harry. Ca ne se peut pas. Lui dit Hermione.

-Il est bien trop jeune enfin. Dit Ron

-Harry, sur chaque cheminé un sort est posé afin que les enfants ne puisse pas s'en servir. Dit Molly.

-Celui ci n'est brisé que lorsque l'on se sert de la cheminé.

-Hier, Draco l'a utilisé. Dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Tous ouvrir de grand yeux à ces mots ; ils avaient oublié ce détaille de grande importance.

-Et je n'ai pas reposé le sort...

-OU EST IL ? Cria Harry en se retournant précipitamment vers le groupe. Où a t-il pus aller ?

-Harry ce n'est qu'un enfant, il est trop jeune pour s'en servir.

-Mais si il a réussi ! Où a t-il bien pus tomber ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'y connaît rien !

Pendant ce temps le dit enfant pleurait de plus en plus fort mais personne ne venait le voir.

-OUIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce que ça !

Fit une voix qui entra de salon afin de voir d'où venait tout ce boucan. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit une petite tête blonde assit par terre devant la cheminée en train de pleurer comme si on l'égorgeai. Lorsque Gabriel remarqua qu'une personne était en train de le regarder il pleura de moins en moins et finit par tourner un regard émeraude emplit de larmes vers la dite personne et renifla fortement attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. C'est à ce moment qu'une autre personne entra dans le salon ; toute aussi blonde que la première il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant l'enfant et tourna un regard incertain vers l'autre occupant de la pièce.

-Draco ? Demanda t-il doucement à son fils à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Demanda celui ci les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Gabriel se leva maladroitement et renifla une fois de plus avant de trottiner doucement vers son autre père. C'est avec une moue boudeuse et les sourcils froncés qu'il tendit les bras à Draco pour que celui ci le prenne dans ses bras.

-Snif. Renifla Gabriel une fois de plus.

A suivre ...

* * *

Amiah qui aime beaucoup plus ce chapitre ! Et vous comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

J'espère que les raisons (enfin la raison) n'est pas trop bateau... inquiète


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique à m'envoyez tout ça ! Continués, continués à m'envoyer plein de messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

**LightofMoon**: Heureuse de t'avoir satisfaite.

**elisabeth91****diablotine, ****lilyunatat,****Yami Shino****,miss Felton/Malfoy,****zaika**: Merci d'avoir aimé ! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! Bonne lecture : Merci d'avoir aimé ! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! Bonne lecture !

Bliblou: héhé ! Merci.

onarluca: C'est ce que l'on se demande tous lol. A ton avis ?

Danielove: Comme tu dis ; surtout quand on vois qui sont ses deux pères c'est vraiment pas une chose extrat ordinaire.

Paprika Star : Il faudrait, mais dans la vie, on a plutôt tendance à se faire des films qu'à parler avec l'autre et c'est bien domage.

nami : C'est vrai que vu comme ça on peux ce le demander. lol Disons que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie, peut être suis je comme JKR. Qui sais...

vicki : Pour la boite tu n'es pas loin, même très proche mais tout le monde s'en doutait, mais en ce qui concerne le mot tu es completement à côté lol .

Emi : Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui... Il est juste troublé .

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Gabriel se leva maladroitement et renifla une fois de plus avant de trottiner doucement vers son autre père. C'est avec une moue boudeuse et les sourcils froncés qu'il tendit les bras à au blond pour que celui ci le prenne dans ses bras._

_-Snif. Renifla Gabriel une fois de plus._

Draco le regarda de haut réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Le fait que ce soit son fils ne faisait aucun doute, de même qu'il soit né de Potter ; les yeux vert émeraude en était la preuve. Tout à ses réflexions Malfoy entendit Gabriel recommencer à pleurer et c'est avec un soupire qu'il le pris dans ses bras comme le petit le voulait. Lucius observa la scène avec un petit sourire et commença à essuyer les traces de larmes sur les joues du petit avec une des petites serviettes qui se trouvait sur la table.

-Père ? Que faite vous ? Demanda Draco surpris de voir son père avec un air nié sur le visage tendis qu'il s'amusait à chatouiller Gabriel avec la dite serviette.

Lucius leva un regard d'enfant pris en faute vers son fils et eu un petit rire gêné avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Euh... Je nettoyais le visage de l'enfant.

Draco lui lança un regard incrédule mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Maintenant que Gabi était calmé, tranquillement installé dans ses bras Draco commença à se poser des questions. Que faisait cet enfant, seul chez lui après être passé par la cheminée ? La première pensé de Draco fut que ce soit Harry qui l'avait envoyé, mais c'était une chose impossible. Le blond connaissait assez l'ex Griffondor pour savoir que celui ci ne laisserais jamais son fils prendre seul la poudre de cheminette ; même si c'était pour aller voir son autre père qui, qui plus est, l'avait totalement rejeté la veille.

-A moins que ce ne soit pour me forcer la main... murmura t-il plus pour lui même que pour son père ou son fils.

-Pardon ? Demanda Lucius qui n'avait pas tout compris.

-Rien rien du tout. J'essayais juste de comprendre comme ce petit avait pus arriver là.

Le regard acier du plus vieux passa de son fils à l'enfant avant de dévier vers la cheminée qu'il fixa un long moment.

-Il m'a l'air aussi curieux que son autre père. Fit il après inspection. Le mieux ne serait il pas de le lui demander ?

Draco fixa son fils incrédule avant de se rendre à l'évidence que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Alors, pourquoi es tu ici toi ? Fit il avec mou légèrement dégoûté lorsque Gabriel renifla fortement prés de sa chemise.

-Cache cache vec papa ! Répondit il tout joyeux.

Un éclaire de compréhension passa dans le regard des deux hommes tendis que le plus jeune des adultes se tournait vers son père :

-Ce qui veux dire que Harry doit être paniqué.

-Il faudrait peut être le lui ramener, tu ne pense pas ?

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher un 'non' retentissant ce qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de son père. Un sourire mauvais éclaira ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait l'enfant.

-C'est lui qui est venu ici non ? Alors je pense que je vais simplement attendre que Harry vienne le chercher.

Lucius voulu dire quelque chose mais une voix désagréablement féminine s'éleva dans la salle alors que Gabriel battait ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec un grand sourire.

-Gabriel ! Que fait il ici ? Demanda Narcissa au deux hommes de la maison son regard pétillant de bonheur.

-Il est arrivé par la cheminée.

-Harry te l'as envoyé pour que tu t'habitue à lui ?

A ces mots les deux hommes grimacèrent sans que la blonde ne le voit, obnubilée par la petite bouille blonde dans les bras de son fils.

-Oooh ! Il te ressemble tellement Draco ! Un vrai petit ange. Fit elle en lui prenant l'enfant des bras.

-Narcissa, un peu de tenu enfin ! S'exclama Lucius. Ne vous l'accaparez pas ! Fit il au grand damne de Draco qui se retrouva face à ses deux parents aux pris avec un gosse de deux ans et quelques mois.

Les Malfoy s'amusaient à faire de petite grimace ou à chatouiller Gabriel ce qui lui plaisait énormément alors que Draco lui était dépité devant tant de manque de tenu de la part de ses propres parents. Ils étaient certes chez eux, mais tout de même. Et puis s'était quand même son fils qu'ils tenaient dans leur bras et à qui ils faisaient faire des idioties.

-Père, mère ! Reprenez vous enfin !

Mais les dit père et mère étaient complètement ailleurs avec Gabriel qu'il trouvaient si mignon. Afin de les forcé à arrêter Draco leur pris le garçon des bras et le serra contre lui arrachant ainsi une plainte à Narcissa.

-Draco !

-Mère, cela suffit ! Cet enfant n'est pas un animal de foire enfin. Un peu de respect pour lui que diable !

Boudeur Draco sortit de la salle en emmenant son fils avec lui.

-Non mais vraiment ! Ne fait pas attention à eux Gabriel, ils sont un fou mais ils sont gentils, quand ils ne cherchent pas à te faire t'étouffer de rire.

Gabriel regarda son père avec ses grand yeux vert et lui fit un grand sourire heureux.

-Papa !

A ce mot Draco s'arrêta et se retourna prés à voir Harry, essoufflé d'avoir cherché son fils partout, derrière lui mais il n'y trouva que le couloir vide. Il regarda alors Gabriel qui répéta encore une fois le 'papa' qui troublait tant le blond.

-C'est moi que tu appelle comme ça ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et un petit sourire heureux étira les lèvres de Draco qui poursuivit son chemin sans ce douter du fait que ses parents le suivaient, inquiet tout de même de voir si leur fils allait accepter le sien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre Draco installa Gabriel sur son lit et alla prendre une chaise et s'asseoir en face de l'enfant. L'ancien Serpentard avait beau vouloir détester Gabriel, il n'y parvenait pas ; et plus il le regardait, plus il ne voyait en l'enfant que pureté et innocence ; les même attraits qui l'avait attiré chez Harry. Draco soupira en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans ses souvenirs maintenant ; pas tant que son fils se trouverait devant lui à attendre de voir ce qui se passerait. Le dit fils qui, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ne se trouvait plus devant lui mais à la découverte de la chambre de son père. Draco se leva d'un bon et regarda un instant Gabriel farfouiller sur son bureau.

-Fait attention à ça ! C'est très précieux ! Dit il alors que l'enfant regardait attentivement une petite boule de verre multicolore.

Ce lassant des jolies couleurs qui revenaient toujours dans le même rythmes, le garçon entrepris de visiter ensuite les autres lieux de la pièce alors que Draco essayait de l'empêcher de toucher à tout.

-Arrête ! Faisait il de temps en temps quand Gabi le faisait tourner en bourrique. Gabriel ! Ca suffit ! Criait il en le voyant toucher à tout ses grimoires pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Gabriel ! Pas dans l'armoire ! Fit il quand le petit entra visiter son armoire.

Le petit monstre toucha à toute les robes et autres vêtements à sa porté en tirant dessus. Il en fit tomber plusieurs au grand désespoir de Draco qui se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'état de sa cambre il y avait trois quart d'heure. L'autre blond sortit finalement de l'armoire et commença à essayer toutes les robes de sorciers qui étaient tombé bien que celles ci soit beaucoup trop grande pour lui.

-Crétin ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est beaucoup trop grand ! Fit le père amusé à la vu de son fils logé comme un perdu dans l'une de ses plus belle robe. Attend.

Il pris sa baguette et murmura un 'réducto' qui eu pour effet d'accorder la taille du vêtement à celui de l'enfant.

-Mici ! Fit Gabriel qui couru se regarder dans le miroir. Puis il se retourna vers son père en attendant son verdict et eu droit à un grand sourire.

-Ca te va à merveille Gabriel.

Satisfait, le sus nommé alla se blottir contre son second père qui bien que surpris lui rendit son étreinte. C'est qu'il est attachant le petit monstre. Après un temps incertain tout les deux se détachèrent et Gabriel se tourna vers une petite chose noir qui avait attiré son attention. Il s'y dirigea alors à pas de loup sous le regard intrigué de Draco qui se leva rapidement pour empêcher son fils de le prendre. Mais c'était trop tard, l'enfant avec déjà le cadre à photo en main et le regardait avec attention. Puis il le montra à Draco en faisant un joyeux :

-Papas !

Draco prit le cadre plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut et le reposa violemment là où Gabie l'avai prit.

-On va descendre maintenant.

Gabriel ne compris pas trop ce qui arrivait à son père mais le suivit tout de même sans faire d'histoire. Pendant tout ce temps chez les Weasley Harry pleurait dans les bras de Hermione qui ne savait quoi faire pour apaiser son chagrin. Plusieurs personnes avaient été appelé afin de savoir si Gabriel ne se trouvait pas chez eux, mais la réponse avait toujours été négative et là Harry était vraiment désespéré.

-Où peut il être ? Demandait il sans cesses.

Ils avaient vraiment cherché partout, mais ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, le brun espérait seulement que son enfant ce portait bien mais il n'était sûr de rien. Plusieurs fois Molly avait essayée de le convaincre de demander de l'aide à Draco, mais celui avait toujours refusé.

-A quoi bon ? Il ne va pas vouloir, et puis c'est MON fils ! Je ne veux rien lui devoir !

-Mais si Gabriel était avec lui ?

-Comment ? Gabriel ne sais pas comment ce rendre au manoir Malfoy ! Et puis il est bien trop jeune pour dire le mot 'manoir' sans l'avoir au préalable entendu au moins une dizaine de fois!

Il était borné et têtue et surtout il ne voulait vraiment rien avoir à faire avec Draco, surtout en ce qui concernait leur fils. Mais s'il avait su qu'en ce moment même Gabriel était en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps après être tombé, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait mis sa fierté de côté pour ce précipité chez son ex amant. Ex amant qui était en ce moment même en train de paniqué comme pas possible en appelant sa mère qui arrivait en courant à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Mère ! Mère ! Que dois je faire ?

-Que c'est il passé ? Demanda t-elle en voyant Gabriel pleurer

-Il est tombé et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fait très mal ! Dit rapidement Draco en regardant tour à tour sa mère et son fils. Celle ci releva l'enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Où est ce que tu as mal.

Gabriel montra son genou et Narcissa sourit comme si elle avait compris quelque chose que personne d'autre ne comprenait. Inquiet Draco supplia sa mère de lui dire ce qu'il avait et celle ci eu un petit rire.

-Mère, est ce grave ?

-Si grave qu'un simple baisé de guérison suffirait à faire cesser de pleurer ton fils.

Draco la regarda comme si elle était devenu folle et la vit avec effarement poser Gabi à terre et lui embrasser tendre le genoux. Elle recommença une seconde puis une troisième fois avant de lever les yeux vers l'enfant.

-Et voilà, il n'y a plus de bobo. Tout à disparut ! Dit elle en mimant un 'pouf' avec ses doigts ce qui fit rire Gabi.

Draco lui se sentait ridicule de s'être affolé pour si peu et se leva les joues un peu rouge.

-Merci mère. Fit il d'un ton contrarié.

-Ce n'est Draco. Après tout, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

Elle pris l'enfant dans ses bras et partit devant Draco qui les suivit peu après. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle à mangé où les attendait Lucius. Celui ci eu un grand sourire niai en voyant sa femme avec l'enfant et adressa un petit signe de tête à Draco. Gabriel du s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco qui se fit un 'plaisir' de le faire manger tendis que Lucius murmurait à l'oreille de sa femme :

-Et si nous en faisions un autre ?

Narcissa faillit s'étrangler et jeta un regard surpris à son mari qui faisait l'innocent. Les deux plus jeune ne virent pas leur manège tant ils étaient occupé. Draco à faire entrer au moins la cuillère dans la bouche de son fils alors que celui ci s'amusait à mettre les mains dans son plat pour mener les aliments à la bouche ou au moins à la joue de son père blond. C'est sur cet entrefaite qu'arriva un second 'invité' : Un brun à lunettes qui avait été forcé de se rendre au manoir Malfoy par ses hôtes qui en avaient assez de le voir pleurer sans avoir vérifier auprès de l'autre père. Harry, car s'était bien lui, nettoya ses vêtements et releva la tête vers la famille Malfoy.

-Je ne fait que passé, pas la peine de vous...

Mais des rires familiers le coupèrent alors que son regard se porta vers Draco le tour de la bouche pleine de nourriture qui portait sur ses genoux son fils, ou plutôt LEURS fils.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Pas trop mauvais ?

* * *

**Mot de fin : _Attention, je préviens à mes lecteurs qu'il est possible que le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas demain, mais après demain, je reçois ma famille demain. Il est donc possible que je ne puisse pas publier. Vraiment désolé. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas être retarder._**

_**Amiah.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique à m'envoyez tout ça ! Continués, continués à m'envoyer plein de messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon texte.

**diablotine** : Merci bien de l'aimer et de continuer à la lire.

**onarluca** : Et oui ! Même si au début ça va être un peu dure.

Pa**prika Star **: Héhé ! C'est vrai que c'est une scène assez drôle Je suis très fière des scènes entre Lucius et Narcissa ; c'est rare de les voir amoureux ces deux là, non ?

**Emi** : MERCI !

**miss Felton/Malfoy** : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de fin, ravie qu'elle t'as plus aussi

**LightofMoon** : Merci bien et encore désolé pour ce retard… Pour ce qui est de mon chapitre d'avant, c'est vrai qu'il font rire les Malfoy

**Eliza** : Merci bien de l'aimer, mais pour répondre à ta question, je dois t'avouer que non… Je suis rarement satisfaites des chapitres que j'écris à l'avance, j'ai toujours tendance à les ré écrire un grand nombre de fois ; et comme j'aime découvrir mes histoires quand je l'ai écrit, je n'écris presque que jamais en avance. Ce qui cause des situations comme celle-ci après : Je suis en retard… T-T

**Blackangel, jijij, Hawainne, zaika, Danielove** : Continuez à aimer ! Allez, allez ! Ca me fait franchement plaisir.

**Nami** : Merci bien. Pour ce qui est de Lucius et Narcissa, je m'amuse comme une folle. J'aime les imaginer en train de vraiment gagatiser devant Gabi, donc je vous en fait profité lol.

**Lilou** : oui, mais bon, faut il encore que l'inspiration soit au rendez vous, parce que sinon… M'enfin merci à toi d'aimer mon histoire ça fait plaisir. Et en ce qui concerne la raison, cela me flatte beaucoup que tu me compare à JKR, mais je suis loin d'avoir son talent, malheureusement En tout cas, merci bien.

**fantasy11**2 : J'en suis ravie.

**Ily-Angel** : Merci bien. Mais je ne peux pas te répondre, j'avance au fur et à mesure, comme l'ai dit au dessus pour ma réponse à Eliza.

* * *

**Note :** Navrée de vous avoir fait patienter tout ce temps ; mais j'ai eu des petits trucs à régler et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de toucher à un ordinateur. Et en plus l'inspiration me fuit ! Et comme j'écris cette fanfiction au même rythme que vous la lisez… J'ai un peu de mal. Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire un effort, mais je ne vous promet pas des chapitres trèèès super en ce moment…

Encore désolé de l'attente.

Amiah Nakinnass

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_C'est sur cet entrefaite qu'arriva un second 'invité' : Un brun à lunettes qui avait été forcé de se rendre au manoir Malfoy par ses hôtes qui en avaient assez de le voir pleurer sans avoir vérifier auprès de l'autre père. Harry, car s'était bien lui, nettoya ses vêtements et releva la tête vers la famille Malfoy._

_-Je ne fait que passé, pas la peine de vous..._

_Mais des rires familiers le coupèrent alors que son regard se porta vers Draco le tour de la bouche pleine de nourriture qui portait sur ses genoux son fils, ou plutôt LEURS fils. _Le survivant resta figé un bon moment avant de réaliser pleinement ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Les Malfoy avaient arrêtés tout mouvements et fixaient Harry attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part ce qui ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'il se précipita vers Gabriel et qu'il le pris dans ses bras en remerciant tout ceux qu'il connaissait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

-Merclin soit loué ! Gabriel, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Le brun vérifia son fils sous toutes les coutures avant de daigner reporter son attention sur Draco. Les deux hommes se fixèrent froidement pendant quelques minutes avant que Harry ne se décide à prendre la parole. Décidemment cette journée n'était vraiment pas bonne pour lui.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas ramené ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à le surveiller un peu mieux et rien ne ce serait passé.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me dire ça Draco ! Pourquoi n'es ru pas venu me le ramener lorsqu'il est arrivé ici !

-Je n'avais pas à le faire ! il est arrivé ici par hasard et a voulut rester avec moi ! Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je rejette encore une fois Mon propre fils ! hurla Draco indifférant aux pleur de Gabriel.

Harry resta stupéfait devant les paroles de Draco, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blond, si fier et si noble considérerait cet enfant comme le sien ; et encore moins si vite. Cette nouvelle l'aurait presque fait bondir de joie si cela avait été deux au paravent, maintenant, c'était un peu tard et il le savait. L'ex Griffondor ne pus empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier alors qu'il s'adoucissait malgré lui.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du tempêter ainsi.

Draco le fixa laissant sa colère retomber malgré lui. Il jeta un petit regard à ses parents qui, avec un petit sourire vers leurs fils, quittèrent la table puis la pièce, Lucius forçant Narcissa à laisser les deux enfant seuls.

-Tu aurais du mieux le surveiller. Fit Draco en détournant les yeux et en essayant de rendre sa vois plus venimeuse qu'elle ne pouvait l'être en cette instant

Le brun à lunettes baissa la tête et pris son fils dans ses bras se forçant à se calmer avant de regarder à nouveau le blond. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, peut être qu'il avait un peu maigris mais Harry n'en était pas sûr.

-Et toi tu aurais du me dire qu'il était ici. Dit il avec un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec l'homme qu'il avait quitté deux années avant.

-On a eu tord tout les deux. Fit Draco en se forçant à rester calme.

-Oui. Fit le brun d'une petite voix.

Les pleures de l'enfant s'était arrêté depuis quelques temps mais aucun des deux hommes n'y avaient fait attention, leur regards simplement plongé dans celui de l'autre. Le silence qui régnait était oppressant, mais ils ne firent rien pour le briser ; trop gêné par le fait d'être ensemble, à nouveau, sans s'entre tuer. Finalement ce fut Gabriel qui mit fin à cet étrange échange en sautant des bras de Harry pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce ; laissant ses deux parents seuls. Surpris ils le laissèrent tout de même faire, attendant son retour en silence. Silence qui fut brisé par Draco.

-Il… Il est mignon. Fit la voix incertaine de du blond.

-Oui… Il… Il te ressemble. Répondit Harry, gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard Gabriel réapparut avec un sourire triomphant. Il tendit alors les bras à l'autre blond pour que celui-ci le porte, ce qu'il fit après une demi seconde d'hésitation et un petit regard à Harry. Le brun observa un moment le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui avant de sourire timidement, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. C'est ce moment là que choisi Gabriel pour lui tendre un petit cadre noir qu'il pris, intrigué.

-Papas ! lança l'enfant alors que Draco écarquillait les yeux reconnaissant le cadre qu'il avait enlevé des mains de son fils un peu plus top.

Harry vit la photo que lui avait passé son fils et resta muet : sur celle-ci Draco et lui-même étaient serré l'un contre l'autre, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. L'image lui fit un petit clin d'œil tendis qu'il sentait les larmes se presser de plus en plus à ses yeux. La premier roula sur sa joue alors qu'il dit d'une voix enrouer.

-Où… Où l'a tu prise Gabriel ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

-Chambre de papa ! Fit le garçon avec fierté.

Il ne vit pas le regard troublé que le brun jeta à son ancien compagnon, mais il l'entendis très bien renifler.

-Elle était exposé uniquement parce que je l'avais sortit pour la mettre dans le grenier. Fit Draco avec une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions.

-Bien sûr. Fit Harry déçu que ce ne soit que pour cela.

Les deux hommes restèrent muet encore un moment avant que Draco ne se décide à passer Gabriel à son autre père. Celui-ci recula d'un pas en voyant le blond si près de lui et secoua vivement ses mains.

-Tu… Il peu rester un peu avec toi si il veut.

Draco s'arrêta net et fixa son ancien amant avant de déposer l'enfant sur le sol. Et de combler les quelques pas qui le séparait du Griffondor au yeux émeraude. Il lui attrapa vivement le bras alors que celui-ci allait reculer à nouveau et il l'attira vers lui avec force ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son amour.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ? demanda t-il tout en plissant les yeux, cherchant une réponse quelconque au fond des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci détourna la tête rapidement avant de la secouer légèrement, terrifier par une telle proximité entre lui et le blond.

-Je… Si Gabriel veux rester…. Répondit il avec hésitation.

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Fit fortement Malfoy, resserrant inconsciemment sa poigne autour du bras du brun.

-Je…

-Pourquoi es tu partit Harry ? Pourquoi ! Cria t-il presque en secouant le brun avec force.

Celui-ci commença à pleurer en essayant de se dégager mais Draco ne le lâchait pas, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.

-Lâche moi ! S'il te plais ! Tu me fait mal !

-Dit moi pourquoi !

-Draco… Supplia son amour. Avant de le gifler de son autre main.

Cela eu pour effet de faire lâcher le blond qui s'écroula comme une masse aux pieds du Griffondor. Le brun recula aussi loin qu'il pus avant de trébucher et de s'étaler au sol sous le regard embué de larmes de son ancien compagnon.

-Harry…

Draco ferma les yeux fortement et baissa la tête afin de s'empêcher de pleurer encore. Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il se releva et fixa Harry encore au sol avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche en signe de lassitude.

-Je suis désolé… Je… Je me suis emporté.

Le brun hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, une main plaquée sur la bouche afin d'étouffer ses sanglots naissant.

-Reprend ton fils et rentre chez les Weasley. Je pense que nous en avons assez fait…

Le blond se détourna rapidement vers l'enfant qui s'était mit à pleurer plus fort que jamais sous son éclat de voix et se mit en devoir de le calmer.

-Gabriel, Gabriel, regarde moi s'il te plais… Dit Draco aussi doucement que son propre père lorsqu'il voulait le calmer lui. Chuuut. Tout vas bien… C'est finit. Là… Tout va bien maintenant. Tu vas rentrer avec Harry et tout va bien aller.

Sa gorge s'était un peu serré à la pensé qu'il ne pourrait peut être plus jamais revoir son fils mais il mit cela de côté et termina de consoler son fils. Lorsqu'il eu finit un plongea ses mains derrière sa nuque et détacha une chaine en or blanc qu'il mit autour du cou de Gabriel avec un sourire.

-Mon père me l'a donné il n'y a pas longtemps ; maintenant c'est à ton tour de la recevoir.

L'enfant fit un large sourire émerveiller à son père avant de courir vers son autre père pour lui montrer le cadeau.

-C'est très jolie Gabriel.

Harry s'était remit debout et fixait Draco avec un mélange de sentiments complexe. Il se dirigea ensuite avec son fils vers la cheminée des Malfoy et entra. Il pris une poigné de poudre de cheminette et avant de la laisser tomber dit clairement à Draco :

-Ne me demande plus jamais Draco…

Puis il retourna chez les Weasley laissant là un Draco blessé et affaiblie. Sitôt que les deux autres eurent disparue Narcissa alla prendre son fils dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Tout ira bien Draco.

Le blond s'accrocha à la robe de sa mère et ferma fortement les yeux voulant oublier le dernier regard de celui qui fut son amant. Il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position, pas plus de cinq minutes avant de se détacher et sortir de la pièce.

-Bien, il faut qu'il j'aille ranger la chambre que le petit monstre à saccagé. Dit il sur un ton désinvolte sans se rendre compte que le brun était partit avec la photo qu'il gardait en faite précieusement.

Lorsqu'il eu quitté la salle Lucius poussa un profond soupire et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaise en regardant sa femme d'un air fatigué.

-Toute cette histoire me dépasse. Fit il simplement alors que sa femme prenait place en face de lui.

-Ils n'ont aucune conversation… Draco est trop brusque et Harry trop fragile.

-Ils s'aiment encore, c'est évident.

-Pour toute personne qui ne sont pas eux Lucius. Fit Narcissa avec justesse.

Celle-ci ne pus empêcher un petit cri de sortir de sa gorge au moment où elle sentit Lucius passer ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocher de lui. Dans un mouvement lent il posa sa tête sur son ventre et resta ainsi avant de sentir sa femme lui enserrer les épaules.

-Que faite vous Lucius ? demanda t-elle, malgré tout incertaine.

-Laissez moi juste profiter de ce moment de paix Narcissa. S'il vous plais. Fit il avec une petite voix.

La blonde sourit et le laissa faire le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Avant de lui murmurer tendrement :

-Je vous aime Lucius.

Elle le sentit sourire mais il ne dit rien, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer tendrement par son épouse, oubliant un instant le monde du dehors et son fils qu'il lui faudrait bientôt aller consoler.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'il manque un peu de saveur, mais bon, il est moins pire que ce que j'avais écrit précédemment.

Je vous le publie pas encore corrigé, mais il le sera dans la soirée normalement.

Bisou

Amiah. (Et laissez un commentaire SVP )

Le chapitre 8 arrive dans pas longtemps, ce soir même pour vous remercier d'avoir patienté.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Comme je vous l'avais dis à la fin du chapitre précédent, voici le chapitre 8 afin de respecter mes publications à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le temps passa si vite durant les préparatifs de la rentrée que personne ne la vit venir. Harry avait fait beaucoup plus attention à Gabriel durant les jours qui avaient suivit la 'fuite' de celui-ci. Tout les Weasley avaient été soulagés de le voir rentrer aux côtés de son fils et n'avaient même pas remarqué ses yeux rougis, ce dont Harry avait été content. Le blond avait été pouponné comme jamais et le brun s'était fait sévèrement remonter les bretelles par la mère Wealey. Malgré tout ils avaient tous été très heureux de les voir rentrer saint et sauf. Ils s'étaient à attendu à voir Harry revenir dans une colère noir, mais au lieu de cela il semblait juste un peu perdu et ils l'avaient donc laissé se reprendre sans interruption. Plus tard ils avaient tous entrepris de l'aider à faire ses malles en prévision de son poste à Poudlard. Le brun à lunette était plus heureux que jamais, il allait retrouver sa maison. Pas que le Terrier ne soit pas sa maison, mais Poudlard était le lieu qui l'avait fait quitter ses affreux moldus, chose pour laquelle il serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il avait hâte de retrouver la Grande salle et les salles de classe, même si cette fois il n'y serait pas en temps qu'élève mais en temps que professeurs. Son dortoir de Gryffondor allait lui manquer, mais malgré tout il aurait le droit d'y retourner de temps en temps ; privilège des professeurs…Le brun souriait béatement alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà entrain de donner des cours ou se faire saluer dans les couloirs et son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude de son fils. Il retournait à ses préparatifs lorsque quelque chose de pas commun le fit se retourner. Depuis quand son fils mesurait il au moins un mètre cinquante deux ? Le brun fronça les sourcils et vit son fils reposer sur quelque chose de noir. Cela attira encore plus son attention et il faillit faire un arrêt lorsqu'il réalisa que la chose noir en question était en faite les robes de Severus Snape ; son ancien professeur de potion. Le choc lui fit ouvrir la bouche et ce fut Ron qui passait qui se chargea de la refermer.

-Professeur ? demanda t-il certain que ce n'était qu'un mirage.

-Votre imitation de la carpe est parfaitement réussi monsieur Potter ; inutile de la perfectionner encore plus en me la montrant. Fit Snape. Cet enfant a voulut monter, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

-Mais…mais…mais c'est mon fils ? Réussi à dire le brun de façon entre couper.

-Merci pour la précision ; son insolence ne m'avais pas renseigner. Continua le professeur comme de rien n'était. Potter, si vous êtes prés, nous pourrions peut être y aller.

Harry hocha la tête docilement, se tourna vers ses amis pour les saluer et s'en suivit une longue série d'embrassade avant que les trois hommes ne puissent prendre la poudre de cheminette. Le voyage se déroula mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et Snape le retint même à la sortit de la cheminée d'Albus. Mais Harry soupçonna son ancien professeur de n'avoir fait cela que pour protéger Gabriel qui était visiblement très amusé par cet homme des cachots.

-Ils doivent être déjà dans la salle de réunion. Vous et vos embrassades nous ont fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Sans l'attendre Severus commença à sortir de la pièce et Harry le suivit aussi vite qu'il pus avec un enfant dans les bras. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant une porte en bois sculpté magnifique, Harry un peu essoufflé d'avoir courut. Severus abaissa la poigné et entra dans la pièce inclinant un peu la tête en guise de bonjour.

-Potter nous a fait perdre du temps. Fit il simplement en s'asseyant prés de Pomona.

Dans la salle une tête blonde se figea en entendant le nom de Potter et fusilla Dubledore du regard. Harry entra inconscient de la présence de Draco dans la salle. Il s'assit à la seule place de libre et fut surpris de voir Gabriel se précipiter sur la personne assise à côté de lui, à savoir :

-Papa !

Harry se tourna incrédule et se retint à temps de crier lorsqu'il vit Draco à côté de lui. Il se tourna à son tour vers le directeur et le fusilla du regard, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La réunion se passa sans incident majeurs, quelques haussement de voix de la part du professeur Sinistra concernant les horaires de ses cours, mais rien de bien méchant. De leur côté les deux hommes restaient désespérément silencieux, attendant avec hâte la fin de la réunion pour pouvoir dire au professeur Dumbledor ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de sa façon de faire. A leur grand soulagement celle-ci se termina trois heures plus tard lorsque les nouveaux emploie du temps furent remis à Draco qui, rappelons le remplaçait McGonagall. Harry lui hérita, pour son plus grand plaisir, de la charge de directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Il en fut heureux mais soupçonna le vieux barbue d'avoir fait cela uniquement pour atténuer sa colère. Lorsqu'elle pris fin la plupart des professeurs assaillirent Harry et son fils et le brun fut contraint d'abandonner Gabriel au soin de Pomona pour avoir une chance de parler au directeur. Draco le devança de peu et bientôt le possesseur de l'ordre de Merlin première classe fut acculé au mur par deux nouveaux professeurs furieux de s'être fait manipuler.

-Et vous contiez me le dire quand _professeur_ Dumbledore ? demanda Draco avec hargne.

-Euh…. Lorsque vous seriez tout les deux…

-Ah oui ! Vous saviez pourtant que cela n'arriverait pas ! Renchérie Harry.

-…

-Comment voulez vous que je travail correctement avec lui à côté ? demandèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Euh…. Peux sûr du fait qu'il devait le leur annoncer de suite, Albus décida de battre en retraite de façon très loyale :

-Severus ! Enfin, vous voilà. Je.. Euh… Je dois me rendre immédiatement au ministère pour… Euh des raisons professionnel. Merci de bien vouloir vous occupez d'eux et leur montrer leur appartement.

Finit Dumby en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible des deux fous. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de ses tourner vers l'ancien couple. Se retenant de soupirer il tendis son fils à Potter tout en leur marmonnant de le suivre. Le professeur de Potion ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à une teinture vide de tout paysage et se retourna vers les deux hommes.

-Le mot de passe est Voltiflor. Rendez vous dans la grande salle dans trois heures. Fit il avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Monsieur, à qui est cet appartement ?

-A vous deux. Fit il en partant vraiment, les laissant là perdu.

A suivre…

* * *

Chapitre très très très court, désolé, je me rattraperais, promis ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique à m'envoyez tout ça ! Continués, continués à m'envoyer plein de messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

**Merci à tous ! **( Flegme de répondre un par un la même chose ')

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Les deux hommes s'étaient finalement décidés à entrer, cependant prés à ne s'adresser la parole qu'en de rares occasions ; à savoir lorsque celle ci s'y prêtait vraiment ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais le cas pour eux. Gabriel avait été aux anges de visiter leur nouvelle maison. Celle ci était composée de trois chambres, celle que l'enfant avait attribué à Draco était bleu pâle, celle de Harry était d'un blanc immaculé et celle qui lui était sans doute destinée était dans les ton vert apaisant. L'appartement comportait aussi une salle de bain ainsi que deux petits bureaux pour permettre aux enseignants de travailler un peu, ainsi qu'une pièce vide qui n'avait pour le moment pas grand intérêt. Les deux adultes n'avaient, quand à eux pas bougés de la pièce principale où ils se fixaient avec un mélange de haine et de gêne. Ce fut le petit ange blond qui mit fin à leur affrontement silencieux en tapant dans ses mains comme si il applaudissait. Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter les deux hommes qui tournèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur auxquels il ne répondit que par un grand sourire.

-Jolie maison ! Fit il avec entrain.

L'atmosphère ce détendis immédiatement et Draco se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son fils et lui caressa légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Tu choisie les chambres ? Demanda t-il avec une voix douce.

Gabriel hocha la tête vigoureusement et désigna une porte du doigt.

-Pour toi ! Fit il avant d'en montrer une autre et de regarder son autre père. Pour toi ! Répéta t-il en direction de Harry tout heureux.

Alors que l'enfant retournait à son exploration le brun s'approcha un peu du blond et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-Pourquoi est ce lui qui devait choisir ?

L'autre blond le fixa avec surprise comme ci c'était évident avant soupirer et répondre sur un ton professorale :

-Pour qu'il n'y ai pas de dispute et aucune contestation possible.

Puis Draco se détourna, pris ses bagages et se rendis dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses affaires. Le brun resta là sans bouger, considérant les paroles de son nouveau colocataire et se demanda pourquoi celui qu'il avait détesté pendant plus de six ans ne voulait pas qu'ils se dispute. Ses réflexions furent mis en pause par une paire d'yeux vert qui n'attendaient que lui pour s'installer dans la chambre. Souriant malgré lui Harry suivit son fils jusqu'à leur nouvelle chambre et commença à s'installer. Se tenant à leurs promesse silencieuse de ne se croiser que le moins possibles les deux nouveaux professeurs fit fasse à la rentré des élèves avec brillo. Le temps passa si vite qu'aucun d'eux ne se rendirent compte que cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble, sans se croiser. Gabriel faisait des allé retour entre ses deux pères et Severus mais cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

-Gabriel ? Cria Harry à la recherche de son fils.

-Que ce passe t-il encore ? Demanda Draco qui sortait de son bureau où il travaillait sagement.

-Je ne trouve plus mon fils. Fit Harry plus inquiet que jamais.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de mieux le surveiller. Fit Draco d'un aire neutre tout en commençant à chercher.

-Oh tait toi ! Il est peut être avec Severus.

Et les deux hommes partirent à la recherche de l'enfant chez ce bon vieux professeur de potion qui était devenu, à son plus grand malheur la nounou attitré de l'enfant.

-Severus, Vous n'auriez pas vu Gabriel ? Demanda Harry en entrent en trombe dans le bureau de l'enseignant.

-Mr Potter... Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Le petit monstre a sans doute décider de faire comme vous.

-Severus ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Aidez nous à le retrouver ! Cria Draco en tirant le professeur hors de son bureau.

Tout les trois commencèrent à cherchez le bambin tendis que celui se baladait tranquillement dans l'un des couloir menant à la cuisine. Gabriel était tout heureux de visiter ce grand et vaste château et il aimait bien rencontrer des personnes qui le regardaient comme un petit prince. Il ne se doutait même pas du traca qu'il causait à ses parents et à celui qui était devenue son parrain par obligation.

-Gabriel ?

-Où es tu amour !

Severus commençait à être fatigué de toute cette course poursuite ; il finit par faire arrêter les deux parents qui le fixèrent d'un oeil mauvais.

-Quoi !

-C'est dans ces moments là que vous devriez utiliser la science de votre père monsieur Potter.

Harry le regarda bizarrement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Biensûr !

Il sortit un parchemin vierge de sa poche et murmura des paroles inaudible.

-La carte des Maraudeurs ! Dit Draco comprenant à son tour.

En peu de temps le petit groupe retrouva l'enfant qui passa un très mauvais quart d'heure.

-Gabriel tu es inconscient ou quoi !

-Pourquoi es tu partit sans rien nous dire !

-On s'est inquiéter.

Harry et Draco étaient si soulager d'avoir retrouver leur fils qu'ils firent même la bise à un Snape dégoûté. Cette épisode marque le début d'une pseudo réconciliation entre les deux hommes ce qui ravie Dumbledore et Lucius. Quelque temps plus tard ; après une réunion qui n'en finissait plus les deux hommes entrèrent dans leur bureaux pour corriger des copies et aucun des occupants de l'appartement ne remarquèrent l'heure du dîner, ce fut trois coup secs frappés à la porte qui les força à sortir de leur chambre, où ils s'étaient chacun barricadé. Draco alla ouvrir avec mollesse et fut surpris de tomber sur le professeur Snape qui n'était visiblement pas heureux d'être là.

-Professeur Snape ? Que faite vous là ? Demanda le blond quelque peu désarçonné

Le professeur eu un reniflement dédaigneux puis lança un regard noir au brun à lunette qui se trouvait dans le salon derrière le Serpentard.

-Vous êtes en retard pour le dîner. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Fit simplement l'homme de sa voix la plus austère avant qu'un petit cri de joie ne se fasse entendre.

-Môssieur Noir !

Tout content de revoir son 'Môssieur Noir' comme il l'appelait Gabriel courut vers celui ci et lui fit un grand sourire en manquant de le renverser. Snape sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule mais ne dit rien. Harry et Draco devaient se retenir, quand à eux, de rire aux éclats devant l'attitude de l'enfant. Draco pris son fils dans ses bras et adressa un large sourire moqueur au professeur de potion avant de se retournait vers son ancien amant pour lui dire, plus par ancienne habitude que par réel envie, un 'Tu viens ?' auquel le brun répondit par un 'oui' étranglé. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pleine d'élèves et par réflexe Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Draco le retint par la manche et lui fit signe de continuer la route jusqu'à la table des professeur. Confus le brun obéi.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous entendez mieux vous deux. Dit Dumbledore ses yeux bleu pétillant encore plus que d'habitude à la vu de la scène d'entrée.

-Dumbledore, par pitié taisez vous si vous ne voulez pas risquer de recevoir un impardonnable. Le menaça Draco qui n'avait toujours pas passé l'éponge sur ce que le vieu barbu avait fait.

-Mais enfin, c'est pour votre bien que...

-Notre bien ? Répéta Harry. Notre bien que vous voulez nous pousser à nous entre tuer !

-Pensez au moins à l'enfant.

-Gabriel à vécu deux ans sans ce traître, il peu bien continuer !

Le silence ce fit instantanément dans la salle et Harry commença à manger sans faire grand cas du regard noir de Draco. Lorsqu'il eut finit il se leva, s'excusant auprès de ses nouveaux collègues et regagna ses quartiers. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Draco pour terminer son assiette et se mettre à la poursuite de cet homme qui voulait lui enlever le droit de voir son enfant. Sitôt qu'il arriva dans le salon de leur appartement, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry qu'il ouvrit en grand sans faire attention au fait qu'il se changeait pour aller ce laver.

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je vois MON fils !

Harry resta sans voix devant l'entré du blond et sa question mais il se repris rapidement et sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il fixa le blond et envoya son fils dehors sans ménagement. L'enfant obéi terrifié et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-TON fils ? Demanda t-il plein de hargne. Tu le considère comme ton fils !

-Bien sûr ! Et tu n'as aucun droit de me priver de sa présence !

-J'ai tout les droits Draco ! C'est moi qui l'ai porté et qui lui ai donné naissance ! Toi tu n'était pas là pendant que je soufrais !

-Tu es partit crétin, comment voulais tu que je sois avec toi ? Demanda t-il avec justesse ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la rage du brun qui enjamba la distance qui les séparait et lui lança une gifle retentissante.

-Même si j'étais resté ! Même si j'étais resté tu n'aurais plus fait attention à moi Draco ! Hurla t-il bien décider à vider son sac une fois pour toute. Tu t'éloignais de plus en plus ! C'était moi ou toi ! Et je ne voulais pas t'entendre me mettre dehors !

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre aux dires de son vis à vis. Jamais il n'avait l'intention de rompre avec lui. Draco regarda avec attention la fureur déformer les traits de son cher et tendre et toute sa colère retomba faisant place à l'incompréhension.

-Que veut tu dire ? Je n'ai jamais voulut te quitter.

-Menteur ! Hurla le brun. Tu n'es qu'un menteur !

-Et en quoi !

Le blond fixait maintenant son partenaire attendant une réponse que celui ci n'était pas prés à lui donner, malheureusement.

-Tu le sais très bien. Ne fait pas ton innocent.

-Harry ça suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez ! Tu me traite de traître, tu ne veux plus que je vois mon fils, tu me quitte pour une raison absurde qui est celle que j'allais te quitter, et pour couronner le tout tu te fait passer pour la victime ! Ça suffit maintenant !

-Tu as raison, tu es trop borné pour l'admettre.

Le brun se détourna de Draco et commença à faire comme si il n'était pas là, ce que le blond ne supporta pas. Avant que Harry n'ai eut le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait il se retrouva sous le blond allongé au sol les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me dire une fois pour toute ce que tu as à me reprocher ! Ca fait deux ans que j'attends de savoir pourquoi, maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion je ne vais la laisser passer !

-Draco lâche moi ! Cria Harry en se tortillant sous le blond.

-Pas avant que tu m'ai tout dit !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partit espèce de traître !

Le blond excédé dut faire appelle à tout son sang froid pour ne pas gifler le corps sous lui et le bombarder d'insulte plus cru les une que les autres ; mais au lieux de ça il le fixa et hurla une nouvelle fois sa question :

-POURQUOI ?

-Parce que tu ne m'aime plus ! Hurla à son tour un Harry en larme. Parce que tu me trompe...

Trop surpris le blond relâcha le brun et s'en écarta le temps d'assimiler la révélation.

-Je ne t'aime plus ? Je te trompe ? Qui t'as dis une chose pareille ? Demanda t-il perdu.

-Tu rentrais à des heures pas possible, et partait de bon matin, tu n'avais plus un mot gentil pour moi... Tu me faisait l'amour mécaniquement et puis...

-Et puis il y a eu le mot de Blaise... fit Draco lorsqu'un éclaire de compréhension le traversa.

Le blond eut la soudaine envis de se frapper la tête sur le mur le plus proche. Toute cette histoire pour ça... Harry s'était trompé et plutôt que de lui en parler il s'était muré dans son silence et était partit. La main du blond rencontra sans douceur la joue du brun qui se tut sous le choc.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! Comment as tu pus croire que je ne t'aimais plus ! Et que je te trompais en plus !

-Mais...

-Tu ne me faisais donc que si peu confiance !

-Draco...

-Et plutôt que de me dire tout ce que tu avais sur le coeur tu as préféré fuir ! Et bien il est beau le survivant !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

-Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit ! Tu n'imagine même pas ce par quoi je suis passé après ton départ ! Je n'y comprenais rien ! J'allais te demander de m'épouser et toi tu disparais du jour en lendemain !

Le blond se figea en entendant ses propre paroles et se plaqua la main sur les lèvres dans l'espoir de ramener à elles ses dernière paroles qui choqua Harry plus que tout les coups possible.

-Tu allais me demander de t'épouser ? Répéta t-il comme dans un rêve.

-Oui. Dit simplement Draoc en détournant la tête.

-Mais... pourquoi ?...

-Blaise m'aidait à tout préparer. La carte que tu as, était là simplement pour que je n'oublie pas de lui rappeler de vérifier les robes chez madame Guipicure.

Harry se maudis d'une telle attitude mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait et cela il le savais, malheureusement... Ils restèrent là à s'éviter du regard lorsqu'une que le Gryffondor se décida à poser une question bête.

-Et tu le veux encore ?

Draco le regarda comme si il était devenu fou et hocha la tête.

-Peut être bien...

Harry eu un petit sourire

-Alors peut être que l'on devrait en parler à Gabriel.

-Non. Fit le blond. Il n'est pas question que tout recommence comme avant.

-Mais...

-TU es partit, sans même me dire que tu attendais un enfant. Tu as cru des histoires complètement ridicule. Et TU veux que l'on se remette ensemble comme ça, en un claquement de doigt.

Le brun se renfrogna et n'osa pas regarder son amour dans les yeux mais il fut surpris de sentir deux bras l'entourer et le ramener vers l'homme qu'il avait quitté. Le survivant leva des yeux implorant vers l'homme qui le serrait le suppliant de ne pas continuer mais celui ci lui obéi pas et poursuivit.

-Alors TU es complètement fou Harry. Je ne ferais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu ne me fait pas confiance.

-Alors pourquoi me tien tu ?

-Parce que malgré tout ce que je dis, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir encore une fois...

A ces mots des larmes de bonheur naquit dans les yeux du brun qui s'empressa d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry fixa Draco attendant un signe de lui et il n'eu qu'un pauvre sourire.

-Je t'aime, mais je ne recommencerais pas Harry.

-Je t'aime Draco... et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me pardonne d'avoir été si stupide.

Les larmes se muèrent peu à peu en larme de désespoir lorsque le blond quitta la pièce et Harry se laissa tomber au sol en pleurant. Draco s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux se sentant stupide d'avoir rejeter l'homme qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il rencontra deux prunelles verte et son coeur fit un bond. Son fils lui souriait tendrement assit dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée il attendait visiblement quelque chose. Draco le fixa un moment avant de se retourner précipitamment. Il ouvrit la porte avec force la laissant ce refermer toute seule et il se jeta sur Harry qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Répétait il inlassablement.

-Je te le promet Draco, mais ne t'éloigne plus !

A suivre...

* * *

Ouai ! Plus que un chapitre ! 

Amiah Nakinnass qui est contente.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique à m'envoyez tout ça ! Continués, continués à m'envoyer plein de messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout que vous aimiez mon textes.

**Merci infiniment pour vos review. Je dois avouée que je suis un peu triste de quitter cette histoires, avec de la chance je ferais peut être un One shot sur la suite je verrais. En ce qui concerne la question de Akina : Comment Harry est tombé enceint, je dirais que les grosses masculine existe chez les sorcier car la magie de l'homme reproduit dans son organisme les organnes nécéssaire à la conception et au déveleppement d'un enfant, même si pour cela le sorcier doit vraiment le vouloir. **

**Pour tout le reste des gentilles personnes qui m'ont envoyer une review je fait un gros un bisou et je dis à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Note : **Ce chapitre contient un Slash (relation Homosexuel poussé), mon **premier**. Les personnes sensibles sont prié de ne pas le lire ou de passé rapidement les scènes descriptives.

Amiah.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Répétait il inlassablement._

_-Je te le promet Draco, mais ne t'éloigne plus !_

Le blond fit taire sont compagnon d'un baisé passionné, laissant leur langues se rencontrer et s'affronter dans un combat passionné. Fébrilement le brun glissa une main sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux de son amant, l'attirant encore plus à lui et gémissant librement dans sa bouche. Les mains de Draco explorèrent le corps du survivant avec tendresse, passant et repassant dans son dos tantôt comme un geste d'apaisement tantôt comme un simplement effleurement qui rendait fou le balafré. Leurs bouches se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur respiration puis se rencontrèrent à nouveau, chacun souhaitant avec force retrouver le goût de l'autre qui les avait manqué tout ce temps. Harry sursauta et se rapprocha soudainement du blond, lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser avec envie ses fesses fermes, faisant gémir Draco de contentement. Malfoy poussa lentement mais fermement son amant vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur lui avec un petit sourire coquin qui fit frémir le brun de la tête aux pieds. Taquin Draco couvrit la gorge de son bien aimé de petit baisé se délectant de ses gémissements ses mains caressaient avec savoir faire le torse du professeur de DCFM encore recouvert de ces encombrants tissus qu'il s'empressa de faire glisser. Ses doigts défirent un à un les boutons de la robe de travail de son amour et la fit glisser sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Harry se laissait faire avec un plaisir non feint, ses gémissements en étaient la preuve. Répugnant à rester inactif il entrepris à son tour de déshabiller le blond qui le laissa faire avec un petit sourire. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nu et Draco pris plaisir à admirer le corps de son amant qui rougie sous le regard insitant.

-Tu es magnifique. Fit il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le baisé fut si passionné qu'il les laissa tout les deux pantelant. Effleurant simplement la peau tendre du ventre d'Harry Draco descendit sa main en direction de la virilité de son amant qui quémandait à présent toute son attention. Harry hoqueta lorsque celle ci se referma sur lui et lança un regard embué à son amour qui lui répondit par un sourire et un petit baisé. Les mouvement fut lent puis de plus en plus rapide tendis que la bouche du blond savourait amoureusement un téton durci de plaisir de son amant. Harry haletait et gémissait sous les caresses tortueuse du blond qui ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa voix. Il poursuivit son chemin vers le second téton et lui infligea le même sort augmentant progressivement la vitesse de ses vas et vient sur le membre de son vis à vis.

-Draco ! Par pitié !

Mais le blond poursuivait à son propre rythme sa décente. Avec soin il lécha le nombril du brun qui poussa un petit cri et descendit encore. Draco arrêta tout mouvement ce qui arracha une plainte au brun qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir ce qui ce passait. Il vit Draco accroupi, son visage à quelques centimètre de sa virilité mais visiblement le blond ne semblait pas prés de bouger.

-Draco ! Appela t-il.

-Oui mon ange ?

-Par pitié !

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

Harry bougea ses hanches mais malfoy ne sembla pas comprendre au grand damne du brun qui, le visage cramoisie, lui dit d'une voix entre coupé :

-Par pitié... suce moi !

Un sourire ravie étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il prit en bouche la virilité gonflée de l'homme, en allant et venant progressivement plus loin jusqu'à ce que Harry lui agrippe les cheveux fortement. Ils gémissaient tout les deux de contentement, Harry poussant des grognements sourd par moment alors que le blond enroulait sa langue autour de la colonne de chaire qui tremblait dans sa bouche. Sa bouche allait et venait sur le membre l'embrassant simplement parfois ce qui provoquait chez son amant des sursaut de plaisir. Harry cria de surprise ou de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se glisser dans son intimité, rapidement suivit d'un autre qui commença à bouger. Il serra un peu plus fort ses doigts dans les mèches blondes tout en haletant et gémissant encore plus fort. Draco poursuivait son office avec plus d'assiduité avant tout cesser de retirer ses doigts. Harry cria de frustration mais se repris lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Draco se presser à son entré. Avec soin il entra en Harry se retenant de faire un quelconque mouvement brusque. Lorsque le brun fut habitué à sa présence il commença des va et vient lent puis de plus en plus bestiale tout en embrassant avec force son amant qu'il faisait sien. Draco toucha à plusieurs reprise la prostate de son Harry qui cria de plaisir à s'en briser la voix. Le blond referma sa main sur le sexe tendus de son partenaire et commença à le caresser au même rythme que ses vas et vient. Harry sentit nettement la pression autour de son sexe s'accentuer et s'en fut trop pour lui. Sa vision se voila aussitôt d'étoiles, un bourdonnement assourdissant envahit son esprit et surtout un orgasme à couper le souffle déferla sur sa pauvre personne. Transporté au septième ciel, il s'entendit à peine hurler le prénom de son amant qui venait de se tendre à son tour, comme s'il avait attendu la jouissance d'Harry pour se laisser aller.

-Harry !

Draco se laissa retomber sur son amant veillant à ne pas l'écraser et repris peu à peu ses esprits. Harry enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant et respira son odeur tout en se calmant un peu plus. Draco ferma les yeux et se retira de Harry qui poussa une petite plainte. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux calmés Harry risqua un regard vers le blond et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-Draco...?

Le blond se tourna vers lui un petit sourire aux lèvres et le serra contre lui avant de lui murmurer un petit 'je t'aime' à l'oreille.

-Je suis pardonné ?

-Non.

Harry ne compris pas mais n'eu pas le temps de chercher à en savoir plus que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur une Narcissa Malfoy échevelé et un Lucius qui tentait visiblement de la retenir. Elle se bloqua dés lors qu'elle vit la scène et se fut Lucius qui pris la parole aussi choqué que sa femme.

-Doux Merlin... C'est pire que ce que l'on pensait...

Les deux hommes se perdirent en explication vaseuse et décidèrent finalement de se lever, s'habiller et donner une fois pour toute une bonne explication. Ils rejoignirent Dumbledore et les Malfoy au salon et commença à tout expliquer, Gabriel au milieux d'eux.

-Je vois... Et que comptez vous faire maintenant ?

-Draco, tu ne vas te remettre avec lui quand même ! Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait !

-Je...

Le blond lança un petit regard au brun avant de se tourner vers ses parents et de dire d'une voix forte.

-Je l'aime !

Ce fut le seul mot dont tout le monde avait besoin. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Lucius lorsqu'il se leva et alla féliciter son fils.

-Je pense qu'il nous faudra préparer la cérémonie.

Narcissa se leva à son tour et se tourna vers Harry.

-Et prendre les mesures de cet être !

-Mère ! Père ! Dit Draco avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et lui adresser un petit sourire. Je ne vais pas me marier avec lui... Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

-C'est encore trop fragile comme union.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un large sourire et ils prirent chacun la main de Gabriel.

-Après tout, on forme un famille, à quoi bon se presser ?

Dumby leur adressa un large sourire et fit un clin d'oeil à Lucius.

-Je met toujours les alliances de côté.

-Bien entendu ! Firent les deux nouveaux professeurs.

Gabriel fit un très grand sourire à ses deux papas et alla se blottir contre eux après leur avoir donné à chacun un gros bisou baveux.

-Papas !

FIN...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin... Enfin, une fin trèèèès ouverte qui laisse présager une suite Je dois dire que je n'aimais pas tropces deux derniers chapitres... Je les trouvait trop rapide... Mais en les relisant jeles aimesplus Mais maintenant c'est la fin etils sont de nouveau ensemble, prés pour de nouvelles aventures... C'est émouvant de mettre fin à une fiction. J'espèreque vous avez aimémême si elle était un peu bâclé.

Amiah Nakinnass qui vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

(PS mes NEWS et info se trouve dans mon profils)

(re PS : J'ai bien envis de faire un petit one shot sur une journée de Gabriel pendant que ses parents enseignait et que Severus devait le gardait ; vous en pensez quoi ? )


	11. Annonce

_**Annonce :**_

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre en extra, malheureusement. C'est juste une petite annonce pour vous dire que j'ai été très heureuse de recevoir vos reviews et que pour vous faire plaisir je vais bien faire le petite one shot de fin avec le Mariage : 'Et il se marièrent'. Elle est d'ailleurs déjà disponnible sur n'estpas du JKR, mais j'aifait de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Cordialement Amiah Nakinnass.

(PS, continuez à me reviewez ça me fait trop plaisir !)

Bisous à tous et à toutes !


End file.
